The New House Guest
by desshaje
Summary: What will happen when Emily has a new house guest? will things grow between them? And how long will it last?
1. Chapter 1

The girls and I were walking home like we usually did. we were going to go do homework and use Spencer brain for help. Spencer and I didn't have practice today which was usually for both of us not to have. we walked inside and my mom yelled for me to come here.

"Go upstairs I'll be up in a second." I said and they nodded heading for the stairs.

"Hey mom what's up?" I asked.

"You remember how I told you about my friend asking me to let some kids live here if she needed a home for them?" she asked. I nodded remembering this conversation a few weeks prior.

"yeah what about it?" I asked.

"well one is coming tonight. she is your age." she said.

"How long?" I asked.

"till she eighteen." she said turning around towards the food on the stove.

"Mom that's two years!" I exclaimed.

"I know I think it will be good for you. oh one more thing she is sleeping in your room." she said giving me a stern look.

"I have to share my room?" I asked.

"Yeah your dad office is in the other one. I will not move it until he get back and makes that decision his self."

"fine whatever I'm going to do my homework." I said storming upstairs. I wasn't mad she was moving in. I'm just mad that she is making me share my room. Wait, I only have one bed in here. Ugh my mom never thinks anything through.

I walked into the room shutting the door letting out a deep breath.

"what's the matter?" Aria asked.

"Someone is coming to live with us and my mom is making me share a room with her." I said sitting down on my bed next to Hanna.

"Who?" Hanna asked.

"I have no clue. she a foster kid. my mom is a social worker and asked my mom to take kids I that needs a home. its either with my mom or a shelter. She our age, that's all I know." I said and they all look shocked.

"wait isn't there another room down the hall?" Aria asked.

"Yeah but it my dad's office and she said she not clearing it our until my dad come back."

"Oh." they all said together.

"Yeah Spence can you help me with my history work?" I asked.

we stayed upstairs doing homework until their parents called telling them it was time to come home. I went and took a shower before dinner. when I got out I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I walked downstairs with my headphones in and was heading towards the kitchen.

"Emily!" my mom yelled.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We have a guess coming. go get dressed."

"why she going to see my in this sooner or later why not sooner?" I asked

"I don't know what have gotten into you but go do as you were told." she said. I rolled my eyes grabbing a orange juice and heading back upstairs. I put on a pair of jeans, kept the tank top on and matched it with my black combat boots. I looked out my window and seen a car pull up.

I walked downstairs to hear my mom opening the door. "Emily someone at the door for you." she said. I turned the corner to see Samara standing there. Samara is my girlfriend. well my ex we broke up cause she moved away for college. she is two years older than me.

"Oh my God what are you doing here?" I asked running towards her wrapping her in a big hug.

"I missed you, and I came to get the rest of my stuff and decided I'll come say hey." she said with a sly smile. I pushed her back a little so she was standing on the porch and shut the door behind us.

"You look amazing." I said.

"You look hot." she said looking at me up and down.

"so how is school?" I asked.

"good actually." she said nodding her head. "Look Em, I hate that this didn't work out. but I didn't want to move away and hurt you." she said placing her hands on my waist.

"its okay its for the best right." I asked fighting back tears.

"Yeah. can we still be friends? I would hate to lose you all together." she asked. I couldn't help but nodded my head. her accent had me in a trance.

"yeah. friends." I said. I walked her to the end of the walk way when I car pulled behind hers.

"I guess this is official goodbye?" she said.

"Until this summer." I said. she nodded her head and wrapping me into a hug. we pulled apart and our eyes catch each other. she leaned forward leaving a soft kiss before walking to her car. no words were said and she drove off. I seen my mom friend get out of the car and so did the girl with her. she was short with caramel skin. hair that was curled at the ends and passed her shoulders a bit. she had on a black tank top, black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"Hey Emily." Mrs. Smith said.

"Hey Mrs. Smith. My mom is inside waiting." I said heading back to the house. The house guess what absolutely beautiful. I had to walk away to keep from staring at her amazing body.

"they are here." I told my mom walking to the kitchen.

"And that girl that was at the door?" she asked.

"She is gone. watched her drive off myself." I said. my mom hated the fact that I choose this lifestyle. she accepted it because she loves me but hate it nevertheless.

"Hey Pam. This is the young lady I was telling you about. Her name is Maya St. Germain. She is sixteen and is a junior in high school. I have already got her enrolled in Rosewood High by the way." Mrs. Smith said.

"Hey Jane and Hey Maya. I am Pam Fields and this is my Daughter Emily." she said pointing to my leaning against the frame of the kitchen. Butterflies immediately started to fly around in my stomach. she was beautiful and breath taking.

"Hey." she said looking at me and not my mom.

"You want something to drink?" I asked and she nodded walking towards me. "What do you want? we have soda, several different juices, Hawaiian punch, and of course water." I said and she let out a small laugh.

"I'll take a water." she said as I handed her a bottle of water.

My mom and Mrs. Smith walked into the kitchen. "Okay Maya everything is going to be better now. Mrs. Fields is going to take care of you I promise. If you ever need anything just call me you have my number right?" she asked and Maya just nodded her head.

"Okay well I guess I'll be on my way." Mrs. Smith said while my mom smiled. "Bye you two." she said directed to Maya and I.

"Okay Emily can you help Maya take her bags upstairs to your room." my mom said and I nodded.

"Come on I'll show you were you will be sleeping." I said and she nodded following behind me. I picked up one of her suitcases and she grabbed the other ones.

"Nice room." she said looking around.

"Thanks." I said.

"So where am I sleeping?" she asked.

"Well until she goes by you a bed right there in my bed. I'll sleep downstairs on the couch." I said.

"No you can sleep in your bed with me I don't mind. scared I might bite?" she asked rising an eye brow. _Was she flirting with me?_

"No I'm not scared I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable." I said.

"That's really sweet but I am use of sharing." she said.

"Emily go show Maya where everything is and help her get settled in." she demanded.

"yes ma'am." I said and waved Maya to follow. "Well here is the bathroom and our room." I said once we got upstairs.

"your house is huge." she said.

"I guess so. So." I said dragging out the O.

"You want to know why I'm in foster care but are just too afraid to asked." she said.

"No… Yes…. Maybe… you don't have to if you don't want too. I mean we just meant and all." I said and she shook her head no.

"No its okay I don't mind telling you. I was born in Cali but moved to New York when I was six. when I was ten we were heading back to Cali when we got into a car accident. Both my parents died. my parents had cut contact with all family years before we moved. They couldn't find any family so I went to foster care."

"How many places did you live?"

"in six years, seven homes. I only really liked two well three counting here."

"Seven!"

"They called me runner. I ran from the homes. because I didn't like them or because someone tried to mess with me."

"oh." was all I could say.

"Yeah it wasn't bad. since they keep me in the New York area I would run to my friend house every time. Her mom would call them the next day and tell them what I told her. She said she wanted me but didn't qualify for a foster parent. the last three times they placed me in Philly."

"Thanks to Mrs. Smith right?" I asked

"Exactly she became my new case worker and decided I needed to leave the city but the state keep moving me until now. they agreed that your mom is 'the perfect person for a free spirited person like me' and I quote their words." Maya said laughing.

"she could help I guess."

"we will see. so how is Rosewood High?"

"Its okay nothing special."

"Should I look out for anybody?" she asked.

"Yes. there is one person."

"Who?" she asked.

"Maya. she's the loner type."

"Ha ha Ems got jokes." she said laughing. "So no one."

"Exactly everyone pretty much friendly." I said. "You ready to eat?" I asked.

"Yes starved." we walked downstairs to my mom placing the food on the table.

"I made Spaghetti I hope you like it?" my mom asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Maya said sitting at the table.

"So Maya tell me about yourself. What Are you interested in and anything else you think I should know?" my mom asked.

"okay well you should know I'm allergic to seafood. I love music. I play the cello but can pretty much play any wind instrument. my parents wanted me to be their little prodigy. I can also play the piano. I'm an artist you can say. I'm a free spirit. That pretty much some me up." she said smiling and my mom nodded.

"well I'm glad to have you here. Just follow the rules of the house and everything will be fine." my mom said and I held back a laugh. She call her laws rules, rules are made to be broken. her laws are like going through a death trap. the doorbell rung and I said I would get it.

"Hey come in." I said to the girls as they walked inside to the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. Fields, Sorry to interrupt dinner but we need to borrow Emily please." Spencer said.

"Spencer Hasting you know that I don't allow this." my mom said sternly.

"I know but-" Spencer was interrupt

"we planned to have a girls night and its not the same without her." Hanna added.

"I usually wouldn't do this but I guess I will allow this to happen this one time. understand girls?"

"Understand." we all said.

"Okay. you may go." she said nodding at me.

"Hey Maya you want to come along?" I asked.

"If your friends don't mind."

"Please come the more the better." Aria said. "By the way I am Aria." Maya said hey and I took her upstairs to grab something to wear.

"grab something you can party in and then just the normal clothes oh and something to sleep in." I said grabbing my bag that was already packed out the closet. "I'll meet you downstairs. if my mom ask you know nothing." I said touching her shoulder and immediately jerking back when I felt a shock of energy shoot through my arm. she nodded and I headed to the girls.

"Bye mom I'll see you tomorrow. tell Maya we are on the porch." I said hugging her good bye.

"Ready?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah just waiting on Maya."

"How is she?" Hanna asked.

"She cool you two will get along great."

"I'm not gay or anything but she is totally _HOT_." Hanna said.

"She is blushing." Aria said.

"Shut up." I said and Maya walked out. "Maya this is Hanna, Spencer and Aria. Guys this is Maya."

"Hey." They all said in unison.

"Can we leave now?" I asked and Spencer nodded and we all got into her car. She was the only one of us that actually had a car. Spencer drove to Noel Khan Cabin for his yearly party he was throwing. I decided it was the best way to show Maya what we teens in Rosewood do for fun. we all grabbed sodas and walked outside to sit on the trunk on some guys truck.

"Em can we check out the Photo Booth?" Maya asked. I nodded my head letting her lead the way.

"If this turns out right I'm changing my driving license photo." Maya said laughing.

"It couldn't look that bad." I said raising a eye brow.

"Lets say I wasn't having the best week on that picture." she said and I nodded my head. "My last foster mom took me to get my license about five months ago." she added looking at the different backgrounds we could choose. "Lets do angels." she said and I nodded showing my agreement. we made funny faces until we looked at each other. She came in and I brought our lips together by closing the open space.

"So let get the pictures." she said. we walked out and she looked at them. "Cute."

"I like that." I said looking at the picture of us kissing.

"Let's take some more." she said putting me back inside. she pushes the button and we got ready. she looked at me ***snap*** I look at her ***snap*** she kisses my lips ***snap*** I kissed back ***snap*** we pull away smiling ***snap***. she walks out grabs the pictures and come back inside. "These are better. these three are my favorite." she said pointing to all the pictures of us kissing.

"I do too." I said smiling.

"We are going to be bestest of friends." She said leaning over kissing my lips again before leaving.

"Maya wait!" I yelled after her. I run after her as she ran inside. She turned around and winked at me. "Maya!" I yelled and she kept walking. She walked into the bathroom and wiggled her finger telling me to come here. I walk into the bathroom and she shuts the door behind me.

"I don't know what it is Emily but I am… I like you and I just meet you. I usually don't kiss someone I don't know but its something I about you." she said sitting on the tub shaking her head. I sat in front of her on the toilet.

"I don't know either but I feel the same way. I got butterflies in my stomach when I first saw you."

"mines did the same." I bite my lip inward. "Don't do that." she said.

"do what?" I asked.

"Bite your lip like that. you been doing it since I meet you earlier. it driving me crazy."

"Sorry." I said looking down.

"Don't be its cute." she said and a smile appeared on both of our faces. "lets go I'm tired." Maya said grabbing my hand.

"Wait. What does this mean?" I asked.

"This means even though we just met we are going to work on this. Do you eventually want this?" she asked.

"I think so."

"and I know I do. so we can work up to a relationship."

"What if I don't want to work to one. what if I want one?" I asked.

"Then you can have one. but I don't want to pressure you out or anything." she said with concern on her face. I started to laugh which lighten the moment.

"I been out. three years now."

"then this can be whatever you want. the ball is in you court." she said shrugging her shoulders. I thought for a second and she went to open the door but I stopped her.

"I want this." I said leaning forward placing a chaste kiss to her lips. "We can keep this quite until we know each other better." Maya nodded her head, letting a huge grin spread across her face.

"But your mines. no one else. deal?"

"Deal." I said smiling.

**A/N: here is just an idea I got and decided to write. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Emily… Em" I blinked my eyes several times. I was outside sitting on the trunk bed.

"Em are you okay?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah… Yeah why?"

"Because we been saying your name for the last two minutes but just been staring into space." Spencer said. I started to blush. then any of that happen? Did Maya and I kiss or did I just imagine it happen?

"Emily they have a photo booth you want to go?" Maya asked.

"yeah." I hopped off the trunk and followed her. "Didn't we already take pictures?"

"No." she said shaking her head.

"Déjà vu." I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. ready?"

"Yeah." we posed for the pictures making silly faces then a serious one. We walked out grabbing our two strips of pictures.

"I like them."

"Which one you want?" she asked.

"This one." I said with all the serious faces except the last one we both were laughing.

"You ready to go?" Aria asked us.

"Yeah I'm tired." I said and the rest agreed. we drove to Spencer house and went outside to the barn.

"So tell us about you Maya." Hanna said.

"What do you want to know?"

"how old are you?" Spencer asked.

"16"

"Where are you from?" Aria asked.

"Cali and New York"

"Where did you get your boots?" Hanna asked.

"The mall don't know what store."

"Hanna that's not a question about her." Aria pointed out.

"Totally is her shoes are a part of her right?"

"Whatever."

"I am a artist." Maya said.

"Can we stop questioning her?" I asked.

"Fine we were just trying to get to know her but okay." Hanna said.

"Well she not leaving no time soon so you will have time for that." after that we just talked about everything and Maya would answer. it was easier than them asking her a million questions. Hanna of course brought boys into the subject.

"Caleb just does things that irritate me sometimes."

"Toby does the same."

"Don't get me started on Ezra."

"I don't have this problem. Happily single." I said.

"I understand my ex boyfriend did the same but I think my ex girlfriend had him beat by a long shot." Maya said.

"We add another lady lover to the group." Hanna said laughing.

"Shut up Hanna!" we yelled and I blushed.

"So I'm apart of you all group." Maya asked.

"That's if you want to be." Spencer said.

"I don't mind."

"So Maya you play sports?" Spencer asked.

"No too lazy I play instruments. any wind instrument and piano." they continued to talk and I started to day dream again. I finally fell asleep in the chair. I woke up the next morning to find everyone still sleep. I changed clothes to go on a run. I grabbed my ipod and walked out the barn. I liked running early in the morning, it cleared my head. I stopped at the grill and grabbed a bag of Bagels and a bottle of water to drink on the walk back. I walk into the barn to see everyone was gone. I walked out the barn and into Spencer house.

"Where the hell have you been? We have been worried." Hanna yelled.

"I went for a run. I brought bagels back." I lifted the bag placing it on the counter.

"You could have left a note. hell taking your phone would have been nice."

"I'm sorry mom. next time I'll wake you up Hanna."

"Thank you." she said grabbing the bag of bagels. "Spence you have cream cheese?"

"Yeah." Spence said pointing to the fridge. "So Maya when do you start school here?"

"Monday."

"How was your other school?" Aria asked.

"Inter-city school. wasn't that bad."

"I'm curious." Hanna stated and we all turned to look at here. "Where are you sleeping at Em's house?"

"Her room." Hanna nodded her head taking a bite of her bagel.

"I have to go. Ezra calling." Aria said grabbing her bag hugging us all Good-bye. "Hey guys." Aria said walking out and Toby and Caleb walk in.

"Hey." The couples say to each other before kissing.

"That's our cue to leave right?" Maya asked me.

"Yes."

"Hey Em." Toby said.

"Hi Toby, Hey Caleb. This is Maya, Maya this is Toby and Caleb." they said hey to each other.

"So is this the new girlfriend?" Toby asked.

"Of course isn't it obvious?" Maya asked.

"I like her." Caleb said.

"Nice Job." Toby said. their comments got them both a slap to the arm from Spencer and Hanna. I started to blush not knowing what to say.

"I'm joking I just moved in with Emily. I guess you can call me the new house guess that is never leaving."

"Well nice to meet you." Toby said as I grabbed Maya out the door. We walked home and were silent. went upstairs to my room to see her bed is there set up for her. We laid and bed doing nothing until the sun complete disappeared from sight. I finally decided to break the silence.

"you shouldn't have said that." I told her.

"Said what?"

"That you were my girlfriend because now they are going to bet its going to happen."

"Who said it wasn't?"

"Are you flirting with me Maya?"

"Nope…." I felt kind of hurt by that. "I'm just speaking the truth." she added.

"Mhm. who said it was the truth?"

"Why are we playing this game?"

"Why aren't we playing this game?"

"Why don't we just quit asking questions?"

"Fine."

"Good." we stared at each other seriously before we both started to laugh. "I do want to get to know you better."

"I agree."

"so tell me about your ex."

"Not much to tell we dated we broke up nothing special. tell me about yours'"

"How did you guys get together?"

"Okay we met through a friend. hit it off immediately started dating after a week of meeting and we were together until we broke up. Now yours." I said. I hated talking about Samara.

"Okay we met at this foster home I was at in New York when I was twelve. I was moved to a different home. About a year ago I moved to this Home in Philly and she was there. we started talking and became official. we moved pretty quick in our relationship. Everything went downhill cause I realize she was crazy. we broke up three months ago. Now I have my eye on something new." she said winking at me.

"Crazy how?"

"She was super jealous of everything. She was insecure that I was bisexual and I thought I would leave her for a guy when I was tired of her."

"was she wrong?"

"Yes, I actually liked her. Just 'cause I'm bisexual doesn't mean I cant be faithful in a relationship with either sex." I nodded my head not know what to say. My phone beep telling me I have a message.

"My mom said she is at work all night that she left money for take-out. Want some pizza?"

"yes please."

"what kind you want?"

"doesn't matter."

"Meat lovers?"

"Sounds great.

I walk downstairs and called the pizza in for delivery. I decided just to stay downstairs and watch TV. I hear Maya walking down the stairs until she appears in the living room. "What are you watching?"

"Criminal Minds."

"I love this show."

"wanna watch it with me?" she doesn't answer me she just sit down on the couch beside me. A commercial comes on and I can feel Maya's eyes staring at me. "I can feel you staring at me."

"Cant help it. Your just really pretty." I feel the blush rushes to my cheek when the doorbell rung. I grabbed the pizza and paid Lucas. "Let's eat."

"you think I'm pretty?"

"yes. don't you think you are?"

"I'm self-conscious."

"you shouldn't be I can tell you have a killer body under that outfit."

"thank you." I said tucking I piece of hair behind my ear.

"Welcome."

"Monday I can walk you home but then I have to go back to school afterwards so you will be here by yourself because my mom has to work."

"Thank you but I could just stay at school until you leave."

"I have swim practice."

"Even better I get to see you in your swim suit." I swear the temperature rose 90 degrees.

"When do you get your schedule?"

"Monday. How do you get to school?"

"I usually walk."

"You are really into exercise I see."

"I see your really lazy."

"I just like things simple."

"I see but Monday Spencer is picking everyone up."

"Okay." we finished eating in silence and to finish watching the marathon of criminal minds on TV. We both feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya and I decided to go to Philly for the day. my mom was at work and we just wanted something to do on Saturday. The girls all had plans so it just left us. neither of us had a car so we decided we would take the train. "Maya you ready to go?" I asked walking back into our room.

"Yeah" I locked the doors and we headed to the train station. "So Emily is this a 'date' or just a 'friendly' outing?" I smiled at her shaking my head not answering her question. the two weeks on school for Maya went by fast. we got closer over that week. she was at every swim practice I had. We have almost all the same classes except she has music theory and I have Spanish. "You're not going to answer?"

"Yes this is a-"

"Date?"

"Exactly."

"Good because I thought we got pass the whole 'we are just friends' last week." I nodded my head remembering the day she is talking about.

_Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Maya and I had just came back from the Grill. The girls were spending the night and Hanna wanted to play I never. We all sat around the coffee table in the living room and Hanna placed a small paper cup in front us. we all started asking questions and each one of us have had about two shots. _

"_I never had a crush on someone in this room." Hanna said. Maya took her shot then I took mines. The girls got a huge grin on their faces. _

"_Who did or do you have a crush on Ems?" Hanna asked. _

"_Shut up Hanna!" I exclaimed._

"_No who Em?" Maya asked smiling. "Because mines' is you." my heart felt like it stop and all the air in my lungs disappeared for a second. _

"Em, what are you thinking about?" Maya asked rubbing her hand up and down my arm.

"last weekend."

"That was fun." she said kissing my cheek as the train pulled to a stop. we got on the train and headed to Philly. We were quite on the train until we got bored and started to talk about the different people on the train. After what seemed like forever we pulled into the Philly train station. "I'm hungry lets eat first please?" she asked.

"Yeah there is a pizza place up here." I said and she nodded. as we were walking to the pizza place we heard Maya name being yelled. "Is someone yelling your name or am I just hearing things?"

"No someone is calling me." she said as we looked around. finally I seen a little girl with caramel skin like Maya's, light brown curly hair and hazel eyes running towards us. she had tears in her eyes and was yelled Maya. "Stacey?" Maya said picking the little girl up. "What are you doing in Philly by yourself?" she asked rubbing the little girls back.

"I missed you Maya." the little girl sobbed.

"I missed you too baby girl. calm down." I watched in awe of this moment.

"I haven't seen you in months."

"I know Stacey but tell me what are you doing in Philly by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself I with my uh-oh."

"uh-oh what?"

"I ran off and she told me not too."

"who?"

"my adopted mommies."

"you got adopted?" Maya asked with the biggest smile on her face.

"Yeah they are really nice!" Stacey said smiling. "Maya is this your girlfriend?"

"No not yet."

"why not she really pretty."

"I just meet her. this is who I been living with. Emily this is Stacey, Stacey this is Emily."

"Hi" they both said and we all turned when we heard Stacey being called.

"I think your mommies are looking for you." I said and Maya picked her up.

"Oh My God Stacey you cant run off like that." one of the women said. I tried to put Stacey down but she wouldn't let go of me.

"Stacey you cant run to strangers like that." the other one said.

"She's not a stranger this is my Maya."

"Oh your Maya. we thought Maya was either a stuff animal they couldn't find or an imaginary friend. I'm Lola by the way." Lola was Hispanic with curly brownish hair and was lean. "This is my wife Naya."

"hi this is Emily."

"Maya future girlfriend." Stacey added.

"How do you know Stacey?" Naya asked. Naya was built like her wife, with the same type of hair like Stacey but had brown eyes.

"foster home."

"Would you two like to join us for lunch we were about to go eat?" Lola asked.

"Please Maya?!" Stacey begged.

"of course." I said and we all started walking to the pizza shop I was telling Maya about. once inside we were seating and was waiting on our drinks to come.

"so you know Stacey from foster care?" Naya asked.

"Yeah I met her when she was four. she was this quiet scared little girl. She wouldn't talk, she wouldn't eat, she had horrible nightmares and this foster parent at the time didn't understand her. I took Stacey under my wing when I was thirteen. she finally started talking. When I was moved out of there I begged the social worker to move Stacey with me. I was attached to her. she agreed saying it was good for Stacey because I helped her so much. Stacey and I have the same social worker. This time I was moved and I couldn't take her. I haven't seen her in five months." Maya said with tears in her eyes. you could tell she had remembered something and she shook her head to shake the tears away.

"Maya I'm in second grade now." Stacey said.

"I know you are such a big girl now."

"Those nightmares, what where they about?" Lola asked.

"No!" Stacey yelled. "Don't talk about it." Stacey laid her head on Maya's shoulder.

"Are you still having them?" Stacey nodded her head.

"He cant hurt you anymore you know that." Stacey nodded her head again. Lola and Naya both had this look on their face. it was this look you couldn't even explain or begin to put into words. The food came and we ate and had small talk.

"Maya when can I see you again?" Stacey asked hugging Maya again.

"I don't know." Stacey had tears in her eyes at that answer. Maya put her down and bent down to her level.

"Don't cry Stac okay?" She nodded and Maya wiped her eyes. "You knew this was one of the outcomes right when you got adopted?" she nodded her head. "Here." Maya said handing Stacey a piece of paper. "I wrote my number on the paper. If its okay with your mommies you can call me whenever. no matter what time or day it is."

"Thanks Maya. I love you." Maya had tears in her eyes with that statement.

"I love you too Stac now go to your mommies and no more running off." Stacey grabbed Naya's hand.

"Hey Maya actually I was wondering can you guys come back to our place?" Lola asked.

"Why?"

"Because I have questions that the social worker couldn't answer for me. you seem like you know a lot more about Stacey and I just want to understand her." Maya looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Sure we will come."

"Thank you. we live in the lofts right down there." she pointed.

"I been there before." I said.

"when and how?" Maya asked.

"Spencer sister Melissa lives there." we walked into the building and I seen Melissa checking her mailbox.

"Emily what are you doing here?"

"with them."

"oh where is Spencer?"

"I don't know I'm not with her today."

"She better not be with Toby."

"SO what if she is Melissa."

"Toby's bad for her."

"And Ian even better for you?"

"Ian none of your business."

"Funny Toby's none of yours." I said walking away then turned back around. "But I'll be sure to tell your sister you said hi."

"What was that about?" Maya asked as we walked upstairs.

"Melissa hates the fact that Spencer actually has someone who loves her." Maya shook her head and laughed.

"Well welcome to our home." Naya said as we all walked inside.

"Maya come look at my room!" Stacey said dragging Maya towards the back.

"How long have you known Maya?" Naya asked.

"About three weeks. she moved into my house."

"you like her I can tell." Lola said.

"It's that obvious?"

"Yeah you too should just make it official." Naya added.

"too soon."

"never." Lola said. "I asked Naya out after a week of knowing her."

"Been together ever since."

"How long has that been?" I asked.

"high school."

"Its exactly how you always described it." Maya said reentering the room.

"We made it however she wanted. that room used to be white." Lola laughed.

"Stacey go play in your room for awhile okay and let us talk to Maya please." Naya told Stacey. she walked into her room and shut the door.

"Can you explain everything now?" Lola asked.

"when they place her in the home she was four. she was scared, hurt, scarred and timid. she wouldn't talk but she would cry. she wouldn't eat but she would drink. the other kids even the older ones would pick on her. push her around because she was the smallest. The foster mother didn't do anything to stop it. one day I seen one of them hit her because she was crying. I flipped and punched him in the mouth. I made her sleep in my bed with me. She had one of her nightmares and I woke her up by stroking her hair and telling her its okay its just a dream. I asked her what was wrong and she said for the first time in a month, 'My daddy was hurting me.' it broke my heart. I watched after her after that. Mrs. Smith told me she was up for adoption but only for gay women when I told her about the dream. But most gay women wanted a baby not a four year old girl."

"What did her dad do to her?" Naya asked wiping tears from her face.

"You have to ask her. I told you what they were about but you have to get the rest from her."

"Stacey come here." Naya yelled.

"Yes?"

"Come here Stac." Maya told Stacey. Stacey walked over to Maya and stood in front of her. "Stacey I am going to need you to tell them what your dreams are about."

"No Maya!" she whined.

"Babe they need to know so they will know how to make you feel better after. remember how I used to?"

"Yeah" she said with a sniff.

"I only could do that after you explained right?" Stacey just nodded her head.

"Can you tell them?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah" Maya said lifting Stacey onto her lap. "Stacey mom died when she gave birth to her. her dad was a drunk who used her mother as a punching bag. he gave Stacey to her grandmother but she died when she was two. he got her back and beat her all the time. he hit her when she talk but not when she cried because he liked to see the hurt he caused. he wouldn't feed her unless he was eating something but he always gave her something to drink. when she was four her dad's sister came to see him. she didn't know he had a kid. when she got there Stacey had bruises everywhere, was screaming, hungry and sick. she call child services on him. Stacey went into the system and her dad went to prison." Maya started rubbing Stacey back because she was crying. Everyone in the room was crying. "she is afraid of men, that's why she was only eliable for lesbian adoption. I'm glad you adopted her. she a smart kid who just wants to be love."

"we are glad we did too." Lola said smiling.

my phone started to ring and I looked at the caller ID. it was my mom calling. "hello…. we are in philly…. okay bye." I hung up the phone and looked at Maya. "we have to go." Maya nodded her head.

"You leaving?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah we have to go but you be a good girl for you mommies okay."

"I will." Stacey said giving Maya and me a hug the kissing Maya on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Maya said kissing the little girl cheek. Maya stood up.

"Maya?" Naya asked.

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

"16" Naya nodded her head. "I was wondering how old are you two?"

"I'm 25 and Lola is 26."

"perfect." Maya said smiling.

"Something wrong?" Lola asked.

"No your just the perfect age for her. you'll be able to keep up with her. oh she likes dancing and the piano. I taught her to play. Do you still remember how?" Maya asked Stacey.

"Yeah a little."

"Maya, the reason I asked for you age is because, I was thinking and I haven't even asked Lola but I was wonder how about you become our personal babysitter. that's if you want to I mean –"

"I would love too."

"Well we can talk about it later." Naya said giving Maya a hug. "It was nice meeting you." Naya and Lola said.

"same here." We said before walking out the door.

We walked into the house to find my mom sitting on the couch. "Dinner is ready." she said getting up and heading to the kitchen to make plates. "Emily your dad called"

"What did her say?"

"he wanted me to let you know that loves you and that your cousins and aunt are coming here next week."

"Why?" I don't really like my cousins. they all treat bad because I'm gay.

"Because your father is coming home and they want to be here to see him." she said turning around with the hugest smile on her face.

"Daddy coming home?" all she could do was nodded. "When?"

"Next week." we sat there and ate quietly. "SO what were you girls doing in Philly?"

"we ran into someone that I knew and we were at her parents house the entire time." Maya said.

"Who?" My mom asked with a stern look.

"Her name is Stacey she was adopted about a month ago. she's seven and I was telling her parents stuff that Mrs. Smith didn't even know."

"like what?"

"Her nightmares about her dad."

"why wouldn't she know that?"

"I never told her about them. Stacey didn't want anyone else to know she had them. she begged me not to tell. Stacey was like my daughter I took care of her." the door bell rung and my mom went to go answer the door.

"Speaking of Mrs. Smith here she is." my mom said walking into the dining room.

"What was said?" she asked.

"I seen Stacey today." Maya said.

"Awe how was she since the adoption?"

"she great she loves them."

"That's great. You miss her don't you?"

"yeah"

"I know you too were so close because of you she developed social skills. you helped her a lot you might be able to see her again."

"I know I will they offered me a job as their personal babysitter. and I accepted."

"maya that's-"

" I don't want to hear it" Maya got up and went upstairs and I heard our door close.

"Really?" I asked Mrs. Smith and ran after Maya. "You okay?"

"Yeah I just know what she was going to say. that I shouldn't be babysitting for them. but-"

"but you love her and you need her in your life."

"Exactly. I used to tell Stacey all the time if she was adopted by the time I was eighteen I was going to take her." I walked over to Maya's bed and sat next to her wrapping my arm around her waist. she laid her head on my shoulder. "Tomorrow can I take you somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah anywhere."

"Okay we are heading to New York." I smiled and nodded.

"Wanna go somewhere now?"

"Anywhere." she said and I grabbed my jacket and she followed behind.

"Mom we are heading to Spencers we'll be back before twelve." I said walking out the door before she could protest.

"Where are we really going?"

"this place where we can think." I said and we started walking to the out skirts of rosewood. We climbed a hill and was met by all the lights of Rosewood, the stars and the full moon. "best place to think in all of Rosewood."

"Its beautiful."

"Spencer found it awhile ago." we sat down on the rock and just looked at rosewood. "Everything seems perfect up here."

"And peaceful." we sat in a comfortable silence until Maya finally spoke up. "I made my mind up."

"About what?"

"I known you for a month and I know this is fast. but I made my mind up about asking you to be my girlfriend."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, so Emily will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." she leaned over and kissed my lips softly and pulled back. "Just like I imagine." I said.

"You imagine kissing me?"

"Since the first day I meant you."

"you know you could have just did it."

"I'm not the type to make first moves." I said leaning forward and kissing Maya.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed. if you have any ideas you would like in the story just place them in the review box. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to my alarm clock screaming. I turn the noise off and sit up in bed. I looked across the room and Maya is still sound asleep. I still can't believe she is actually my girlfriend. my girlfriend, I like the sound of that. I actually look at the clock and see we have a little over two hours before we have to leave for school. I grab some clothes and get in the shower. I walk back into the room to Maya still sleeping. she is laying on her back and I straddled her waist. she stirred a little but didn't wake up. I leaned down and place one kiss to her neck, still no movement. I open my mouth a little and place another kiss. damn this girl can sleep through anything. I start leaving sloppy wet kisses up her neck and bite down on her pulse point. "Mhm." I heard from under me. her arms grab onto my waist as she turns her head capturing my lips.

I pull away and laugh. she puts her hand under the hem of my shirt trailing her fingers up and down my stomach. I climb off of her and walk over to my bed. "Are you serious?" she asked sitting up. "What?" "you get me all worked up then you just walk away. that's cruel Emily." "cold water is working fine." I said with a laugh and she threw a pillow at me. "That was colder then water." Maya said getting out of me. my mouth dropped when I seen what she had on. she had on lacey blue panties with the matching bra with a tank top on. she turned her head to look at me and smiled. "Seems like I'm not the only one worked up now." she said walking out the room. I shook my head and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey mom."

"Where's Maya?"

"She's in the shower."

"Okay well I have to leave for work now. oh I have a two week vacation and I am going to Texas to be with your dad. is that okay?"

"yeah mom that's fine I know you miss dad too."

"okay you sure you and Maya will be fine here by yourselves?"

"Yeah we will be fine."

"Alright bye." she said kissing my cheek and walking out the door. I watched her drive all the way down the street before I closed the door. I poured me a cup of coffee and made me a plate. Ten minutes later Maya comes walking down the stairs in nothing but a towel. "I figured we could finish what you started." she said with a seductive tone. "I would love too but we have to leave real soon." "I don't mind being late do you?" I bite the inside of my cheek as she steps right in between my legs. "I don't mind but I have swim practice this morning so run get dress so we can leave." I said kissing her lips before walking in the kitchen.

Maya came back downstairs in a tight black tank top, her tightest skinny jeans she own that showed off her amazing legs and her black combat boots to set the outfit off. I grabbed the plate I had made her while I went upstairs to grab my swim bag. I walk back downstairs to Maya washing her plate then the doorbell rung. "who can that be?" Maya asked and I walked to answer the door. "Hey Mrs. Smith." I said and she walked inside. "Where is Maya?" "She's in the kitchen." We walked towards the kitchen and Maya froze. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I got some good news I want to tell you. please sit." Maya looked at me worriedly and I sat down with her. Maya grabbed my hand under the table.

"I've been doing some digging for you about your parents and I found out some very important information." "You did like what?" "your parents had an life insurance policies taken out the day you were born. they even had a will." "Why didn't I know about this?" Maya said with hurt in her voice. "Because your parents left the will with the insurance policy and said that you it was hold onto you were sixteen if anything was to happen to them before then. I go a call from the policy holder and they said they have been looking for you but had no clue where you where. I explained the situation to him and he faxed over their will to be. I have it now if you want to see it?" Maya nodded her head and Mrs. Smith passed the will to Maya. she looked down at it and tears started to flow down her face. I rubbed her back and she passed the will to me. "Can you read it please?" I nodded my head taking a deep breath.

"_to our daughter Maya Marie St. Germain,_

_ if you are reading this that means we are dead. If you are holding this exact will it means we died before you turned sixteen. Baby girl I'm sorry for that. We leave everything to you and you only. All of our money, cars, and houses belong to you. The money is frozen until you reach eighteen then you get a portion the rest you will receive at 30. At eighteen you will receive 1 million which is our insurance policy and then at 30 you will receive the other 3 million."_

I looked over at Maya and she was froze. "My parents were rich?" Maya asked Mrs. Smith. "Yeah, they had money." "Wow." Maya said letting a small laugh out. "There more." I said and she nodded her head for me to continue.

"_we owned two houses one in California and another in New York. You may do what you like with them but they are being paid by an separate account. if you were to sell either one that money for that house would come to you. The cars are paid for. There is a BMW, Mercedes and a Toyota. Remember Maya we love you."_

"they made sure you were taken care of." "Why didn't I know that they were rich?" "I guess they were teaching you about the value of a dollar." "What did they do to have so much money?" Maya looked to Mrs. Smith hoping she had an answer and by the look on her face she did. "You never heard their music have you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They were composers who made it big. Your parents made CD's that are still being sold today. they made composition that are being used on Music today. when you heard a song that has a wind instrument in the background it's usually is one of your parents song. They were amazing artistes. Your dad was also a smart business man who knew how to make his money double. He had stocks, bond, esgro accounts, and anything else you can think of all with your name on them. Your parents made sure money was never a worry for you. but they wanted you to learn value before you actually go it."

"Maya?" I said and she looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just in shock."

"Well if that's shocking follow me." she said and we stood up following her to the door she stopped before she opened it. "It took a lot of time but I finally was able to get it. I took the old one and replaced it with a new one because the old one was in bad shape." she said opening the front door and walking outside. We looked and there was the newest BMW sitting in front of our house. "Here." she said handing Maya the keys.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah you needed a car and so I found away to get you one. I have to run sweetie. But come to my office next week so we can go over everything that was left to you." she said kissing Maya's temple and walking to her car. Maya and I stood on the porch not moving a muscle. I watched as Mrs. Smith drove away and turned the corner. Maya grabbed my hand and we walked down to the car and Maya opened the door. In the driver seat was an envelope. _"I also manage to get you four thousand dollars for you Also I already have the tag and insurance on the car. when you turn eighteen we will switch it over to your name._" Maya screamed and looked at her. Mrs. Smith knew what Maya liked. the car had tinted windows, black rims, black interior and the BMW was black. "We are going to be really late for school." Maya said grabbing my hand running back inside.

half an hour later we were getting ready again. "Babe grab our bags." Maya yelled as she put her shoes back on. I walked downstairs grabbing both of our bags. We were now an hour late for school and it was almost second block. Maya walked down wrapping her arms around my waist. "Lets go before we get in some serious trouble." I turned and smiled at her. I kissed her lips and we headed towards Maya car. When we got to school everyone was moving to second block. we just walked in acting like we been there. "I'll see you at lunch." Maya said and walked into her class. I stopped at my locker and walked into History. Today I had no classes with Maya. I hate this whole A day, B day thing. A day is when I had all my classes with her. B day none but lunch. But I did have classes with all the girls.

I walked into Math and there is Hanna, Aria and Spencer sitting there talking. "Where were you first block?" Hanna questioned.

"I woke up late." I said not making eye contact. I sat down taking out my math book and opening it to the page the warm up was on.

"Sure, you woke up late. was it the first or second time?" Hanna snapped back.

"Hanna what's they suppose to mean?" I asked. Knowing full well what she meant but as far as she knew Maya and I were just friends.

"Oh nothing." second block went by fast and then it was lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and spotted Maya sitting at a table. The girls and I walk over to her and she stood up. "Lets go." she said and I gave her a confused look. "The envelope." I made a 'O' shape with my mouth and started to walk away. "What envelope?" Hanna asked. "Something that my social worker gave me we have to go do something." Maya said. "We will be back before Lunch is over promise." I told Spencer and she nodded her head. we drove to the bank got the check cashed and Maya opened a bank account to put the money in it. She stopped and bought us some lunch and we drove back to the school. We made it right before the last bell for lunch was rung.

I ran into the class room sitting down taking a drink from my cup. "So what's up with you and Maya?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing up Hanna."

"Why must you lie?" Hanna asked.

"I'm not lying."

"Here." Aria said handing me a mirror. "Look at your neck." she said and they started laughing.

"Oh My God!"

"Ms. Fields are you okay?" Mr. Wilson asked.

"Yeah, no can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes go ahead."

"I'm going with girl problems." Hanna said following me to the bathroom. "Here this should cover it." Hanna said handing me something to cover it. "Now I ask, what's going on between you and Maya?"

"How long has that been there?"

"Since you walked into the class second block." I told a deep breath making sure you couldn't see it anymore. "So did ya'll?"

"No Hanna we just made out." Hanna dropped the subject and we walked back into the classroom.

"They just made out." Hanna informed the others. the rest of the day basically flew by. the final bell rung dismissing us from school. We stopped at my locker and walked outside. Maya was standing at the top of the stairs leading to the student parking lot. "You need a ride home Maya?" Spencer asked. "No I okay." "Maya hand me the keys my swim bag in the trunk." I told Maya and she handed me the keys and I ran down the stairs to her car. I grabbed my bag and came back to the stairs. Hanna mouth was basically sitting on the ground. "Thanks." I said giving her a kiss and smiled at the girls. "I have to go to practice. bye." I said walking back into the school.

"Em!" I heard Hanna yell. I turned around and all the girls were following me. "One Maya where did you get the car?" Maya explained as fast as she could what happen. "That's great." they all said and then Hanna looked at both of us. "Now explain this." she said moving her finger between us. "What's to explain Hanna?" I asked hoping she would just leave it alone but its Hanna that's a far fetch dream. "We are official." Maya said simply. "Now go to swim practice." she told me and I nodded running down the hall and into the locker room.

"Ms. Fields my office now!" "Yes coach." I said walking into her office. "We had practice this morning or did you forget?" "No coach I'm sorry but something came up this morning and I had to miss it." she leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. "Care to explain what was so important that you missed practice before I big meet tomorrow?" I started to explain everything that happen this morning and she nodded her head. "Okay you have a pass but next time call me." "Yes ma'am but hopefully there isn't a next time." "I like you answer Fields go hit the water." she said and I walked out of her office. Practice went by just as fast as the day did and I beat my freestyle swim by 2 seconds.

I walked outside and Maya was leaning against her car waiting for me. "I figured you needed a ride." "Thank you." I said kissing her before climbing into the car. "I can get use to you having a car." I said laughing.

"I think I could too. I still can believe what I heard this morning."

"I know its great through."

"It is really is. but guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a job at the little coffee shop next to the Grill."

"that's great."

"How was swim practice?"

"it was okay I beat my own recorded for freestyle by two second."

"that's amazing Em."

"I just hope its enough to win tomorrow."

"It is. you better than any of those other swimmers and way cuter." I punch Maya playfully in the arm as we pulled in front of the house. "I already explained the car to your mom." she said and I nodded. Its sad to say but I cant wait until my mom leaves for Texas just so I can come home to an empty house and it just be Maya and I.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed. Please review and leave ideas. Oh and for the idea of bringing another girl into it that is coming in the next chapter. I just wanted to build their relationship a little. Next chapter will be set two weeks later while Pam is in Texas.**


	5. Chapter 5

My mom left for Texas yesterday and to say that I am happy is understatement. I am excited. I get to be alone with Maya for two weeks all alone and we can do whatever we want. right now I am laying in bed with Maya with my head on her shoulder. she rubbed her finger through my hair absentmindedly. I heard my phone ring and I rolled over just enough to grab it.

"Hello… hey Hanna."

"Hey do you and Maya want to come to my house for a girls night?"

"Let me ask her." I place the phone on mute because knowing Hanna if I didn't yell it or say it loud enough she would assume that we were laying with each other. Not that I don't want them to know about us its just we want to wait. I took the phone off mute. "She said yeah so we will be there."

"Okay we will see you in ten."

"actually give me thirty minutes and I'll be there I was just about to get in the shower before you called."

"Okay I'll see you then." I hung up the phone and kissed Maya softly on the lips.

"Go take a shower." I told Maya pulling on a shirt before standing up. "How about I just come take one with you?" she said winking. "no because we are only going to fool around and not actually take the shower." Maya opened her mouth to speak but I quickly interrupted. "and no water running over our its exactly cleaning." I grabbed a pair of panties and bra and headed to the bathroom locking the door behind me. I took the shower and walked into the room with just my bra and Panties on. Maya was buttoning her pants up when I walked in.

"You know you are wrong for walking in here like that." Maya said staring at me. I smiled and just pulled on some clothes. I grabbed a messenger bag and placed both of our clothes in them. "Let's go." I said getting grabbing her hand. Maya drove to Hanna's house and we parked on the curb. I leaned over and kissed her and she quickly deepens the kiss. "Mhm, lets go." I said pecking her lips then getting out of the car. we walked inside and hugged all the girls. Hanna decided that we were going to play I never before we watched movies. "Must everything be a drinking game Hanna?" Spencer asked.

"Its do fun without." we all shrugged our shoulders and sat down in the living room. "I'll start." Hanna said.

"I never stole anything." Hanna, Spencer and Maya took a shot. "Your turn Spencer."

"I never run around naked before." no one took a shot. "Wow Spencer." Hanna said shaking her head.

the game went on until I decided I didn't want to play anymore. Hanna had this look on her face like she had some master plan working in her head. "Let's watch a movie now." I said walking over to the DVD collection. "I want a scary movie." Hanna said grabbing the Texas Chain Saw movie. I hate scary movies but everyone else was excited to watch it. I sat down on the couch and Maya sat next to me, then Aria. Hanna and Spencer sat on the floor in front of the couch. The movie started and I grabbed Maya's hand. I don't care that nothing happen yet I just hate the eerie sound at the beginning. "Scared." Maya whispered in my ear. "I hate scary movies." I whispered back. "I'll protect you." she said smiling and tilting her head at me. I mouthed a thanks and turned to look at the movie. "Plus I seen this movie a dozen times I'll tell you when the scary parts are coming." I nodded my head tightening my grip on her hand. she whispered like she said and I hide my head then I decided not to listen one time and I seen the man with the chain saw. I let go of Maya's hand and ran upstairs.

I heard Hanna asked what's wrong with her and then I heard footsteps behind me. I sat on Hanna's bed placing my head and my hands. "Em." I looked up and seen Maya standing there. "you told me not to look."

"I did. why did you look?"

"Curiosity."

"you know that killed the cat."

"so I heard."

"come here." Maya pulled me into her and I smiled.

"Remind me to listen next time."

"why do you hate scary movies they are the best?"

"I hate horror movies but I like suspense one."

"You know they are basically the same."

"I know but suspense movies usually are lame and nothing happen so yeah I know weird but hey."

"come on the movie should be over now." she said pulling me up. we walked into the kitchen and Hanna walked in. "Why did you leave the movie was almost over?"

"Hanna you know she hates scary movies." Aria said.

"Yeah Hanna." Spencer added.

"But everyone agreed." Hanna replied.

"It doesn't matter I just looked when I should have turned away." I said making them shrug their shoulders. "I'm heading to bed night." I said kissing them all on the cheek.

"yeah I think its time for everyone to call it a night." we went upstairs and changed into our PJ's. I grabbed a tank top and a pair of shorts and put them on. I walked back into the room and I seen Maya had one of my shirts one from the swim team. "Em isn't that your shirt Maya has on?" Hanna asked. "No that's her shirt." Hanna nodded her head and Maya smiled. Maya had told me she was never giving that shirt back because it was her favorite.

"Well Spencer and Aria can sleep with me and you guys can sleep on the bed over there." Hanna said. She smiled at us and smirk at her. I crawled into bed and moved all the way over then Maya climbed in. "Night." I said and fell asleep. I am a light weight and surprise I wasn't acting all drunk. I'm glad I fell asleep before I did something other than that. I woke up surprisingly without a hang over and climbed over Maya without waking her. I put on a pair of tight and a tank top with my running shoes heading downstairs. I walk outside and I started to run. I needed to run since I haven't ran in the morning for awhile. I been kind of busy so to speak. I have been running for about thirty minutes when I feel my phone ringing. I take my head phones out and answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Where are you?"

"Hi Hanna."

"Where are you? Are you okay? you cant just wake up and leave like that."

"I'm fine and I'm by the grill I went for a run." I heard her say she fine she went for a run.

"You scared the hell out of us."

"I don't know why."

"Seriously?"

"Hanna, if its because Alison got up and left doesn't mean I would do the same."

"I know but still it scared us."

"Well I'm be back in about twenty I'm grabbing coffee."

"Thanks and make it black we have hangovers."

"Four black it is." I said hanging up the phone. I walked into the coffee shop and order four black coffees, one hot chocolate and one frappe. I pay for the drinks and start walking back to Hanna's place. I walked in the door and they are all staring at me. "Don't ever do that again." Aria said walking over to me.

"Yeah write a note next time and thanks for the coffee."

"No problem Spence. Here Maya, I got you a black coffee but also a hot chocolate because I know you don't drink coffee like that."

"Thanks I'll take the coffee though." she said kissing me on the cheek grabbing the coffee.

"Aww look at the couple." Hanna smiled cooing us. Maya and I looked at each other and smiled.

"What was that?" Hanna asked and Aria and Spencer looked between us.

"What was what Hanna?"

"I said look at the couple and you two smiled at each other."

"And?" Maya and I asked.

"Does that mean that-?"

"Mean what Hanna spit it out already!" Aria said jumping in.

"Does it mean that you two are a couple?" Hanna said.

"It means exactly that." Maya said smiling and we both were laughing a bit.

"Since when!?" The girls said in unison.

"A month." I said it in a nonchalant way. the girls mouths dropped and were just staring at us.

"You really should close your mouths before something flies in it." Maya said walking around the island.

"Why didn't you say anything before now?" Aria questioned.

"We didn't want people to know right away. I mean listen to this 'Oh she my girlfriend and we live together and we share the same room.'"

"Sounds like its always steamy in there." Hanna said laughing.

"HANNA!" we all yelled.

"See what I mean. plus we don't want my mom to know. she would have a heart attack if she found out. she would think the exact same thing Ms. All I think people do is have sex."

"We kind of do." Maya said taking a sip of her coffee. My mouth fell open I wasn't expecting her to say that. I could feel Hanna staring me down and I couldn't turn my head to acknowledge her staring.

"Spill! I told you guys about me and Caleb."

"Yeah Em its only fair." Aria added.

"SPILL SPILL SPILL SPILL!" they chanted.

"Fine we had sex. Done!" I said walking away.

"What!" Aria exclaimed.

"No!" Spencer said shaking her head.

"We want details. When was the first time?" Hanna demanded.

"Go ahead EM tell them." Maya said and I sat on the edge of the couch.

"When I was late to school that one day and there was a hickie on my neck."

"You said you only made out I knew you did more than that."

"yeah so now that I'm totally embarrassed I am going to take a shower." I went upstairs and got in the shower. I heard my phone beep and I washed the rest of the shampoo out of my hair and got out. I seen I had one missed call so I called the number back.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Hey sorry I didn't answer I was in the shower."

"Its okay um can we talk?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"No I mean can you meet somewhere."

"yeah where?"

"The park?"

"Yeah I'll be there In ten."

"Okay bye."

I hung up the phone. I wonder what she wanted to talk about. I get dress and head downstairs to find everyone still sitting where I left them talking. "Hey I'll see you guys later I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Maya asked.

"I have this thing I have to do but I'll see you at home." I said walking over kissing her real quick and walking out of the door. I walked all the way to the park and I seen her sitting on the park bench in the middle of the park. "Hey."

"Hey Samara whats up."

"I just want to talk." I sat down and we started talking. I mean it came natural we were friends before we made us official so we just caught up on everything going on in each others lives. We decided to go to the grill and grab a bite to eat as we talked. "I might be going back to Australia."

"When?"

"I don't know. my mom wants me to come back because my family misses me."

"I can understand that."

"Yeah and plus I been kind of home sick lately."

"Then why not go back soon?"

"Because I want to see what my chances are with you." she said grabbing my hands.

"Samara we broke up."

"because I left for college I know."

"But I have a girlfriend now and I really like her."

"who is she?"

"Don't worry about that. but I cant ruin what I have with her."

"You must really like her."

"I do." I said without a second of thought.

"I'm happy for you. Oh I went to your swim meet two weeks ago you are still amazing."

"Thanks." we ate our lunches and then we hugged goodbye. "Call me before you leave I want to see you before you go."

"I will do." she said kissing my cheek and then we went our separate ways. I walked home slowly thinking about what Samara and I talked about. she wanted me back and apart of me wanted that back. wanted her but I have Maya now and just the thought of her made me smile. Samara and I had a rough relationship because I came out to my mom right before I started to date her. My mom was accepting and would ground me for walking in the house thirty seconds late just so I could see her. I remembering coming home one day and she had a packet for a camp to help your child rid themselves of a homosexual lifestyle. I lost my cool when I seen that. I put up with her crap but that drew the line.

I walked into the house and seen Maya sitting on the couch. "Who was she?" she said not taking her eyes off of the TV. "Who was who?"

"That chick?"

"Who are you talking about? What are you talking about?"

"The chick you was at the grill with holding her hand." She turned and looked at me and I had a chill go down my spine by the look in her eyes.

"She … that was Samara."

"SO you were holding hands with your ex?"

"She grabbed my hands."

"But you didn't pull away. I stood there and watched and you just held her hand."

"let me explain."

"Explain then Emily please do." she tilted her head and crossed her arms.

"She grabbed my hands because she wanted to see if she had a chance of getting back with me. I told her I had a girlfriend and that she didn't have a chance. That's what the hand holding was about. after that she let go."

"Why would you go see her?"

"Because she asked me too."

"so if I asked you to go jump off the house would you?"

"That's a different story."

"How come? it seems the same to me."

"she wanted to talk. why the hell are you acting so damn jealous?"

"Maybe because my girlfriend was basically out on a date with another girl."

"It was a date. we were friends before we got together and we are friends afterwards."

"I'm not friends with people I use to sleep with."

"I never slept with her." I said crossing my arms. "You were my first." Maya arms dropped to her side and she just stared at me. "She wanted to talk and to tell me that she might be going back home."

"I-I was your-your first?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said licking my lips. "I was a freshman when I started to see her. I wasn't ready for that type of relationship yet."

"SO you let a girl you barely know be your first?"

"I feel a connection to you that I didn't feel with her. I guess I always knew that we wouldn't work but somewhere inside of me is telling me THIS, US, WE is going to work and last."

"damn right it is." she said placing her hands around my neck. I put my hands on her waist and looked down at her. "So your not jealous no more."

"Hell no. I got something that bitch never will and no one else will get." I smiled and kissed her.

"I'm sorry I didn't just tell you where I was going."

"Its good you didn't because I wouldn't have let you go." I kissed her again and my heart swelled up a little bit more. I was falling in love with her and I knew it.

"Lets watch a movie." she said walking towards the couch.

"okay but anything but a scary movie." I said and she started to laugh. Why would I want something else when I am happy with what I got right here next to me."

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed. thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites I appreciate them all. Please review and leave anything you would like to see in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sitting In Mr. Rase class looking out the window as his voice begins to fade out. the vibration of my phone brought me out of my day dream with a slight jump. "Ms. Fields are you okay?"

"Yeah sorry Mr. Rase I got a chill."

"okay." I looked down at my phone and smile appeared on my face.

_Hey –Maya_

_Hey_

_meet me outside-Maya_

_I'm in history I cant leave_

_Yes you can meet me outside-Maya_

_You know Im bad at history_

_Good thing im not so meet me outside-Maya_

_Maya!_

_Em just come outside-Maya_

_fine Ill be there in ten_

_Make it three. im in the student parking lot. Mwah-Maya_

"Ms. Fields?" I looked up and Mr. Rase was looking at me. "Yes?"

"I asked you to tell me what does this picture represent?"

"um the picture represent the victory the union had over the confederacy"

"And what else?"

"Um the slaves on the knees show that they are happy that the North won because they are free. Also the Union are holding a flag showing patriotism. "

"Exactly, now stay off your phone or I'm going to take it."

"Yes sir but may I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes go ahead." Hanna looked at me and shook her head. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing why she was shaking her head at me. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I walked outside and I seen Maya leaning against her car in the parking lot. I walked down the stairs and she smiled.

"your late."

"well because I was texting I had to answer a question."

"did you get it right?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"touché."

"what did you want?" she licked her lips pulling me into her and placing her lips firmly on mines. I kiss back immediately without hesitation. I pulled back a few moments later and licked my lips. "that was worth coming out of class."

"I thought it would be."

"why aren't you in class?"

"I have jazz band and there's a sub there so I dipped."

"Maya!"

"what?"

"you can get into trouble."

"Em it's the last class of the day."

"you're such a badass."

"you like it though."

"touché. but I have to go now I said I was going to the bathroom."

"okay." she kissed me again and let her tongue play with my lower lip. I opened my mouth and she took my bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it. I let out a small moan and pulled away.

"I'll see you after school."

"yeah but I might be late picking you up I have to go pick something up."

"okay I don't get out of practice until six and I'm going to stay still seven."

"alright." we kissed one more time before I turned around and started to walk away.

"you coming?"

"yeah." she grabbed my hand and we walked back into the school. I walked back into class and Mr. Rase stopped teaching and turned his attention to me. "You were gone for ten minutes Ms. Fields, what took so long?"

I thought of a lie on the spot. "female problems."

"say no more." and with that he went on with his lesson. my phone vibrated and I look down at the screen.

_you're a horrible liar-Hanna_

_what r u talking about_

"_female problems" he bought that but what were u n Maya really doin?-Hanna_

I looked up at Hanna and gave her my best 'I don't know what you're talking about' look and she shook her head. the bell rung and she stood in front of my desk.

"I know you Em and its not time for your "female problem.""

"how would you know?"

"because me and you are wired together and so are Spencer and Aria. you know this. so I ask again what were you really doing with Maya in the bathroom?" I shook my head walking out the door. Maya leaned against my locker and I smiled. "If I didn't know any better I'll say you two hooked up."

"Hanna I didn't go to the bathroom I went outside."

"And what happen outside?"

"we kissed and then I came back to class. that's it." we finally reach my locker and Maya gave Hanna a hug. "I thought you were leaving since you had a sub."

"I was but you made me go to class. I actually had fun though."

"see. Are you about to leave?"

"in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?" Hanna asked.

"I have to drive almost to New York to pick something up."

"New York?" I asked and Maya nodded her head. She pecked my lips and started to walk away. I throw my bag in my locker and ran after her.

"Why are you going to New York?"

"I'm not going to New York I'm going half way to New York."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes, but you will see when I come to pick you up okay? now go to swim practice before you are late. I'll see you later." she kissed me again before running off and I stood there confused.

"Girls like that you never know what to expect." someone said walking up next to me.

"what is that suppose to mean?" I asked looking over at Paige.

"she's a bad girl. personality wise, likes to have full attention. you never know what to expect."

"Paige you don't know her."

"I know but that's what I get from her. but you two make a lovely couple."

"Thanks Paige." we walked to the locker room and I started to get ready for practice.

**Four Hours Later…..**

I just finish taking a shower and was ready to go. I got dressed and said bye to coach. I walked outside and Maya was just pulling into the parking lot. "On time I see."

"yeah they were closer than I thought they were."

"who are…" I heard a whimper and I looked at Maya. "Did you just…" I hear it again and Maya just smiles. she points to her back seat and I looked back there to see a cage with a little puppy inside. "Oh My God Maya its so cute."

"It's a girl, it's a toy yorkie and she all yours."

"you mean ours." I corrected.

"yeah she is our little baby."

"what is her name?"

"whatever you want to name her Em." I looked at the little puppy and smiled.

"Chanel?"

"that's pretty but why Chanel?"

"she looks like coco and when I think of coco I think of Chanel."

"Chanel it is." Maya started the car and we drove to Philly to go to pet smarts. I carried Chanel in and Maya grabbed my hand. "She needs a collar, bed, bowls, puppy pads, food and a letch." Maya said walking to the puppy section. we got everything in pink and Maya even grabbed a small pink sweater. "What about her shots?" i asked.

"I'm going to set up an appointment here." we paid for the stuff and luckily the vet part didn't close till nine, and it was already eight forty five. we walked over and Maya walked up to the counter. "I need to make an appointment to get my puppy shots."

"how old is the puppy?" the clerk asked.

"nine weeks."

"well we are about to close so I can see if the vet can go ahead and do it."

"thanks." the clerk walked to the back and the vet walked out with her.

"So Jamie tells me you have a nine week old puppy."

"yes I just brought her."

"I was just getting ready to leave but I can go ahead and give her the shots if you like."

"I would love that thank you."

"you're welcome. I'm doctor James."

"I'm Maya, this is Emily and this little girl and Chanel."

"well follow me." we walked to the back and sat Chanel on the table. he got out the things she needed and gave her the shots. "got set up a three month appointment with Jamie and that visit we will get her fixed." we nodded our head and walked back to the desk. Once we finish we drove home and set up Chanel stuff.

"My mom is going to have a fit when she gets home."

"why?"

"I was never allowed to have a dog."

"That's horrible."

"have you ever had a dog?"

"Yeah I had one when my parents were alive." She let her face roam the floor.

"I'm sorry I asked."

"no its okay I haven't thought about that dog years. he was a German Shepherd and his name was Luca. He was a trained dog and my dad got him for me because I really wanted a dog and Luca was good with kids."

"What happen to Luca?"

"he was old and died about a month before my parents did.

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay it was six years ago, I'm over it." she smiled at me and I could see some hurt behind her being okay. I pulled her into me and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry about your parents."

"its okay I come to realize that things happen for a reason and maybe them dying was for a reason. but if they wouldn't have died I probably would have never meet you and that would have been the worst thing ever." she turned in my arms and kissed my lips full of passion. the kiss got heated until I heard a small whimper. I pulled back and I laugh. Maya climbed from on top of me and bent down to grab Chanel.

"Hey how about I feed you and then me and mommy are going to order some food." Maya stood up and walked to the kitchen opening a small can of dog food. she put her food into the cage and put her in there. "Chinese sound good?"

"Chinese sounds amazing." Maya walked to the kitchen and order whatever she wanted.

"I just got sweet and sour chicken and rice."

"Sounds good." we are watching Family guy when my phone starts to ring. I look down at the caller I.D. and see mom pop up.

"Hello."

"Hey, how are you guys?"

"were fine."

"how is school going?"

"school is fine."

"swimming?"

"swimming is great we have a swim meet Monday and I am anchor."

"That's great Emily."

"Thanks tell dad I said hey."

"he said hello and that he misses you."

"I miss him too I cant wait for him to come home."

"he said the same thing." there was a silent moment between us and Maya kissed my neck. I moved away but she moved in closer and kissed me under my ear. "stop." I said and my mom spoke up.

"Who are you talking to?"

"The puppy she chewing on her puppy pad."

"What puppy? there better not be a puppy."

"the puppy I just got. she going to get train and she has her shots I'm going to make sure your house is in one piece when you come back."

"Emily there better not be a –"

"I have to go sorry love you and tell dad I love him bye." I hung up the phone and let out the moan I wanted to let out on the phone. "You couldn't have waited."

"didn't want to."

"you know I was on the phone with my mom."

"I know that made it that much more exciting." she kissed my lips and went back to watching family guy. the food came and we ate on the couch laughing along to family guy. we finish eating and I went and wash the dishes since Maya bought the food.

"Hey Em."

"Yeah."

"I was thinking—how about since we have the house to ourselves and—"

"No party."

"I don't want to throw a party—I was thinking that maybe we could take a bottle of wine that your mom has hidden and drink it."

"we have school tomorrow and hangover is not a good idea trust me."

"what does Emily Fields know about hangovers?"

"plenty had several and going to school with one is a bad idea."

"agree so why not go?"

"skip?"

"yes skip."

"I don't know."

"I can persuade you."

"how might you do that?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you." she raised her eye brow and tilted her head. she walked over and turned the TV off and grabbed my hand pulling me upstairs to our room. Maya shut the door with her foot and slipped her hands under my shirt kissing my neck. she pushed me until my knees hit the side of the bed. I laid back and she pulled my shirt over my head returning her lips to my neck. she sucked on my pulse point until she left her mark. once she was satisfied she brought her lips to meet mines and kissed the sweetly. she started to kiss down my neck and down the valley of my breast giving both of them the attention they needed. she unbutton my pants pulling them and my panties down. she tilted her head and brought her lips back to mines. I pulled her shirt off and took her bra off and she slipped her pants and panties off. she climbed back on top and slipped her tongue into my mouth and I allow her to have full control.

"Maya." I said completely out of breathe. she played with my hair as I laid on her chest.

"Yeah?"

"That was –"

"Amazing, I know." she kissed the top of my head and I smiled.

"How did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

"what you just did to me."

"I don't know I just know how to make you happy." I kissed her neck and hummed. she moved from under me throwing on her sharks shirt and a pair of boy shorts.

"Where are you going?"

"first to bring Chanel up here and then to bed I have school in the morning." she said shrugging her shoulders and walking out the door. 'Why did her persuasion have to be so good.' I thought and she walked into the room with the cage and walked over to the dresser. she opened it throwing me a shirt and a pair of hipsters then walking over to her bed climbing in.

"Why are you over there?"

"Because this is my bed and I have school tomorrow."

"Just sleep over her with me."

"I would love to babe but I would never go sleep with you laying naked."

"who said we have to sleep?"

"me since we have school."

"Maya stop playing come back to bed." I whined. i know she knows she has her way already so why torture me more. she tilted her head, licking her lips then smiling.

"Sorry but its lights out." she said turning the light off.

"I just want to lay in bed with you all night and day so come back over her and cuddle me."

"All day?"

"I'm skipping school tomorrow." she turned the light of and smiled at me tilting her head.

"I told you I would persuade you."

"shut up." I said laughing and she turned the light back off walking over and climbing back into bed with me.

"but I was serious about putting the clothes on I'm tired and your body is distracting me." I laughed pulling the shirt over my head and pulling the panties on.

"You wasn't complaining before." I said turning my light off and laying back on her chest. this felt perfect but usually when something is this right in my life something is bound to go wrong.

**Monday… a week before Pam returns**

"Where were you Friday and all weekend? I called you and texted you, we all did and when we stopped by your house no one answered. where were you?" Hanna asked when I walked into Mr. Fitz class.

"Good morning to you too Hanna. Hey Aria, Hey Spence."

"Hey" they said in unison. "But answer her question." Spencer said.

"I was busy." it wasn't a complete lie. I was busy with Maya doing what we love doing together. Maya had Mr. Fitz class with us but she was running late for some reason. she left before I did this morning. we usually leave together but this morning I told her she could go ahead because I was running late.

"Where is Maya?" Aria asked.

"I don't know she should have been here by now."

"what you mean you don't know you live together?" Hanna chirped in.

"She left before me this morning. I told her to go ahead." the warning bell rung and Mr. Fitz walked in the class room followed by Maya. she was carrying five large coffee cups and brown bag.

"Hey, I got everyone coffee." she said and handed everyone a black coffee handing who wanted cream and sugar to them. "This on I yours already made and here." she said handing me the brown bag.

"Thank you I forgot to eat this morning." I said when I seen a ham, egg and cheese bagel in the brown bag.

"I know." she said smiling and I shook my head.

"Ladies are we ready to begin class?" Mr. Fitz asked us.

"Yeah of course." Spencer said and he began his lesson. when he found out that me and the girls knew about his relationship with Aria he trusts us different. like no matter what we do we don't get in trouble because he is afraid that we will tell on them. which we never would but the fact he automatically thinks that is good in a way. I ate my breakfast and drunk my coffee feeling more energize then after the reason I was running late this morning. the bell rung and I packed my stuff and Maya walked over pecking my lips and telling me she will see me third block. I told her thanks again and she smiled knowing I meant for everything.

"Explain?" Hanna demanded.

"Explain what?"

"You know what!" Aria said.

"If I did I wouldn't have asked."

"Emily seriously?" Spencer questioned.

"I don't like playing the guessing game so I'm going to my locker." I said turning to walk away.

"Explain what the hell that was this morning and that 'Thanks' when Maya left had a meaning behind it I could tell!" Hanna basically yelled.

"she bought me food and us coffee because I didn't have time to eat this morning because I was rushing. and the thanks was just what it was thanks nothing extra." they all gave me that face saying 'I know there is more but you want to be difficult'.

"What were you doing this morning to make you late?" Hanna asked.

"I over slept we both did. we didn't get home to late last night."

"Why is that?" Aria asked.

"We took Chanel to training class then we went to eat."

"Who is Chanel?" Spencer asked.

"Oh that's our puppy she bought me."

"aww do you have a picture?" Aria asked. I pulled out my phone and pulled up a picture of Chanel laying on Maya's stomach.

"she is so adorable. when did you get her?"

"Thursday."

"well I think she is cute to but if we don't leave now we will be late to Math and I doubt anyone wants to hear Mr. Johnson yell." Spencer said and we all agreed and started walking to class. we walked in right before the bell rung and Mr. Johnson laughed. "Think we are cutting it a little too short ladies?"

"we made it okay." Hanna snapped back.

"I'm actually separating you four today. Hanna sit right here in front of me, Emily you can stay in your seat, Spencer last row on the right and Aria you have the pleasure of sitting in the last desk on the left." he said and we all rolled our eyes. "No distractions today ladies right?"

"Sure." we said and opened our notebooks. 'ten minutes, just ten minutes and I can get out of this class.' A knock on the door made me look up from the text book and look towards the door.

"Hey Mr. Johnson, is Emily Fields in here?"

"she in class no personal business." I see Paige and the girls look and me. I shrugged and she caught my eye.

"Its Maya." she said.

"What's wrong?"

"She ate something and she told me to get you." I grabbed my bag not thinking twice.

"She's in the nurse."

"Ms. Fields if you leave my class you will have detention for the next week."

"Okay great I'll get the paper later." I said running out of the door. I ran to the nurse office and Maya's face was swollen.

"What happen?"

"she ate something with seafood in it and had an allergic reaction. lucky she had her epee pin with her." the nurse explain.

"Why would you eat something with seafood in it and you know you are allergic?"

"na na na na na nanana na na nana na na"

"I didn't understand anything you just said." I laughed a little at Maya's attempt to talk.

"He tongue is swollen but she should be fine just take her home and get her allergy pills." the nurse told me. I nodded my head and grabbed Maya's hand walking to the car. we got home and I climbed into bed with her. she fell asleep once she took the allergy pills and eventually sleep consumed me too. I woke up to the sound of the doorbell. I slowly climbed out of bed and walked downstairs to answer the door. I unlocked it and Hanna immediately walked into the house followed by Spencer and Aria.

"Is she okay? What happen?" Hanna asked.

"She had a allergic reaction to something she ate. something had seafood in it and she didn't know."

"Is she okay now?" Aria asked.

"Yeah she is upstairs sleep." we walked upstairs to check on her and her swollen face was gone.

"She looks so peaceful." Aria said and I smiled. we went and sat on Maya's bed and they told me about what was the homework for math. we talked for awhile and then Maya began to stir. I walked over to the bed and she opened her eyes looking at me.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes I actually can feel my face."

"What happen?"

"This girl brought food to class as a presentation. she said it was a veggie wrap. I ate it and all of a sudden I felt my face go numb. I told Paige to get you. I asked the girl what else was in the wrap and she said there were small pieces of shrimp to enhance the flavor."

"She didn't think to mention that?" Spencer asked and Maya had just not recognize their present In the room.

"I guess not. But I'm thirsty I'm going to get some water."

"I got it." I said walking downstairs to get the glass of water she asked for. I walked in the door and I heard Chanel whimpered.

"Hey Chanel." I said and they girls turned their heads towards me.

"Where is she?" Aria asked.

"Right here at my feet." Aria got up and picked her up. awes came from the girls and I handed Maya her water. we sat and talked and even order a pizza to eat. The girls had to leave and it was just me and Maya again. Maya laid on my chest and pulled Chanel into her stomach.

"I'm sorry to say this but I'm going to hate when your mom comes back."

"I'm going to hate it too." we laid there in silence before I spoke up.

"I think I'm going to tell her."

"Tell who what?"

"Tell my mom that you are mines."

"Em you don't have to do that it you don't want too."

"I want to. I don't want to hide what we have."

"okay I'm okay with it." I kissed her forehead and somewhere between us laying there and my head spinning with my mothers reaction we fell asleep.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I would have posted this yesterday but I got sick out of nowhere yesterday morning and when I got home from school I feel asleep. Now I am up and still feel horrible, body pains, sore throat, and congestion plus a ton of AP homework do have done by Tuesday, but my dedicated readers are so much more important. I hoped you enjoyed and hopefully next weekend there will be another chapter to another story. **

**Should Emily tell her mom about her and Maya? How should Pam react to this news? Review and tell me what you think. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. You are the best readers ever thank you soooo much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emily POV.**

It was the day before my mom came home from Texas. I was happy she was coming home because I missed her and I was mad because I enjoyed spending so much time with Maya alone. I was going to tell her that Maya and I was together which I was scared. She going to accuse us of sleeping together, which is true but she doesn't need to know that. Maya was still sound asleep in bed and I took Chanel downstairs with me to make breakfast. I feed Chanel then started our food. French toast and sausage is what I had a taste for this morning.

I took the last French toast off the skillet when Maya walked into the kitchen rubbing her stomach. "Hey." she said with a raspy voice.

"Morning." I kissed her cheek reaching around her in the refrigerator grabbing the orange juice. "Breakfast ready." I said placing our plates on the table.

"Thanks it smells good." I smiled and we both started to eat in silence when my phone started to ring. I grabbed my cell phone off the counter and seen my mom was calling.

_Hey mom_

_Hey Em how is everything_

_Everything is fine how is dad_

_he fine I was just calling to let you know I'm flying in soon_

_how soon_

_I'm leaving now _

_why so soon_

_Its not soon why you don't want me to come home_

_no that's not It—but when you get I have something to tell you –_

_what_

_we have a puppy_

_no we don't_

_yes we do Maya and I have a puppy_

_Emily no dogs_

_but mom she is so cute please_

_I'll think about it_

_thank you I have to go I love_

I hung up the phone and looked at Maya. "She coming home sooner than we thought."

"how much sooner?"

"she should be here in some hours. she leaving today."

"well in that case we have twelve hours to fit in into a matter of two or three." Maya winked getting up from the table walking towards the steps. "Are you coming?" I shook my head grabbing my phone and following Maya upstairs to our room.

"I'm gonna miss doing that." I breathed out.

"who said we have to?" I turned on my side and looked at Maya.

"when I tell her about us she going to flip."

"that's not going to stop this trust me."

"trust you?" I asked raising my eye brow at her.

she tilted her head smiling, "Trust me."

"okay I trust ya'."

"em using slang?"

"shut up and just kiss me." she leaned forward and kissed me softly while pushing me down on my back. she pulled away and smiled at me. "What are you smiling at?"

"you're just amazing."

"thanks." I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her closer to me but she stops it. "Maya." I whined. she laugh and she finally kissed me. her hands were on my ribs drawing circles. I arched my back up into her and she pushed back. I groaned at the contact and I felt a smiled appear on her lips.

_if you ever leave me baby leave some morphine at my door_

_cause it will take a whole lot of medication _

"ugh!" I groan pulling away from Maya and grabbing my ringing phone. My mom calling again great. "hold on it's my mom."

_hey mom_

_hey I'm on my way home now I just be there in forty minutes._

_okay see you then_

I hung up the phone and groan even louder. Maya started kissing my neck and I placed my hand on her chest telling her to stop.

"What's the matter?"

"she forty minutes away."

"that's plenty of time." she tried to kissed my neck again but I stopped her.

"no its not."

"fine!" she rolled over and let out a deep breath. "I'm going to take a shower." she said walking to the bathroom. I decided to start cleaning the room so my mom want think anything happen up here. Once the bedroom was clean Maya walked back into the room and I went to take a shower. As we were walking downstairs I seen a cab pull up in front of the house.

"She's here." I told Maya. Maya went in the kitchen and started to wash the dished we had messed up eating breakfast.

"Em calm down."

"this is calm."

"don't tell her until you are ready."

"thank you." I said kissing her lips one more time before my mom walked through that door. "I'm going to tell her today I promise." I picked a sleeping Chanel off the floor and carried her like a baby to open the door.

"Hey Emily." my mom said with the biggest smile.

"Hey mom." I said giving her a hug. "Mom this is Chanel our puppy."

"okay she's cute. she is fully yours and Maya's responsibility."

"fine with us." we walked inside and Maya came and said hey grabbing her bags.

"How have you two been?"

"Good." Maya said.

"Actually mom there something I want to tell you. and I was going to wait till later but the more I think about it the more I'm not going to tell you because im extremely nervous but I need to tell you what is on my mind and-"

"Emily!"

"huh."

"just tell me. take a deep breath and say it."

"Maya and I are together." I looked at her and she started laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"because Mrs. Smith told me a while ago."

"how did she know?" Maya asked.

"she said she was sure but she felt like you two were a couple."

"are you mad?"

"no God no I accepted you a long time ago. I'm not sure about you two sleeping in the same room but I'm fine with it. I had two weeks to become fine with it."

"thank you I was so nervous." I hugged my mom and said thank you.

"is there any reason why I should change the sleeping situation?"

"mom we aren't doing anything we only know each other for a few weeks." I hope I said that with a straight enough face.

"Exactly Mrs. Fields, its too early to make such a comment on that level." At least I know she believed that.

"Alright. What do we want for dinner?"

"I was think we could go out for dinner." I said and my mom nodded.

"that sounds great."

"good well I'll see you guys later I have a late swim practice with coach."

"okay Em I'll see you later I'm going to lay down."

"okay."

"I'll drive you." I grabbed my swim bag from by the door and got in Maya's car.

"when did you have swim practice?"

"I had it but I wasn't going to go but now she's home I have too."

we drove to the school and she parked the car. "This is seriously weird. I never been to a school on the weekend."

"its not that weird its just creepy."

"same thing. well have fun."

"I'll see you later." I leaned over the console and kissed her walking into the building. "hey coach."

"Hey Fields go get change with the other girls we got laps to swim." I jogged to the locker room and the entire team was there. I changed and I went back out to the pool. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to the other girls. I just wanted to finish here and go back to Maya—and my mom.

I walked outside and there was Maya leaning against her car waiting for me. "Hey." I said smiling giving her a kiss.

"Hey beautiful ready to go?"

"yeah I am ready."

"how was practice?"

"good actually."

"that's great anything happen?"

"no not really. anywhere specific you want to go tonight for dinner?"

"yeah there somewhere specific I want." I looked over at her and seen her smiling at me. I made a straight face and stared at her.

"actual food."

"in that case no."

"you're funny you know that?"

"I've heard."

"wow just wow Maya." I laughed and we pulled into the driveway. we walked inside and my mom was sitting on the couch with Chanel in her lap rubbing her little belly. "I see someone has grown to the doggie."

"she just too cute."

"mom, do you want to go to the grille for dinner?"

"yeah that sounds fine."

"okay I'm going to take a quick shower and we can leave." I walked upstairs, took a quick shower and walked back into the room to get dress.

"I been waiting on you." I jumped at the sound at Maya's voice and turned around to see her standing by the closet.

"you scared me."

"sorry." she walked closer and I seen she had a pink and black lace bra in her hands.

"is that for me?"

"yeah I thought it would look nice on you." she said winking and I cocked my head to the side.

"what did you do while I was at practice?" I asked as she clasp the bra in the back.

"shopping. here put these on." she handing me the matching pair.

"I see."

"and I see I was right looks…. damn." she said shaking her head side to side. I slide my tongue across my lips and pulled my jeans on off the bed. I buckled the pants and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Maya walked downstairs and I heard her tell my mom I would be down in a minute.

"alright lets go." I said walking into the living room.

we arrived at the grille and ate dinner. it was an awkward silence throughout dinner and I figured it was because of what I told my mom.

"Mom please say something?"

"what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know anything you have been avoiding the questions. this is awkward is making me very uncomfortable."

"I don't know what to say. I mean I left my daughter in a house by their selves for two weeks."

"okay we haven't been together that long. not even two weeks."

"how did it happen?"

"I don't know it was just a connection and we went with it."

"Em honestly have you two have sex?"

"mom no! how many time do I have to tell you I haven't DONE IT before."

"okay I just need to make sure."

"Mrs. fields I wouldn't do that to Emily."

"thank you for that." I just smiled at her. did I feel about lying to my mom? not at all. there are just some things that parents shouldn't know and this is one of them. "So Maya, what all did Mrs. Smith tell you?"

"pretty much that my parents left me a lot of money. I have decisions to make after high school but at least I'll have someone there too help me." she looked over at me and I smiled. She was thinking of our future together. My mom even smiled and she didn't say anything afterwards. we went home and we went off into our rooms.

"Babe come here." I told Maya climbing under the covers.

"your mom will not approve of this."

"oh shut up and come here." I said laughing and she crawled up next to me. I leaned forward and kissed her. she pulled back and I pouted.

"too cute Em. but whatcha want?"

"really?"

"yeap I have to get my beauty rest." I bit my lip nodding my head laughing.

"nothing now."

"no no I'm here now Emily what?"

"I just wanted to say-"

"say what?"

"I love you." I said acting like I was crying throwing my face into a pillow.

"awe babe I love you too." she said kissing my neck and I tried really hard not to laugh. "but you don't have to cry." she kissed me right under my ear and I smiled turning over to face her.

"goodnight."

"night my lady." she said before she kissed me again turning off my lamp. she climbed off my bed and went to hers to sleep in for the first time in over a week.

**A/N: I know its been what forever. some of you aren't going to agree what I said about 'there are some thing parents don't need to know.' Oh Well I'm a teenager and I feel that way now. unfortunately I'm not that teenager my parents feel the need to watch 24/7 I'm a rare one with a lot of freedom luckily. please review and tell me what you think.**

**also its short because I honestly run completely out of ideas for this story. maybe I will get an idea sooner or later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Emily POV:**

I was laying on the bed with Maya next to me when my mom came in walked through the door. "What are you girls doing?" she asked and we both looked at her as if what we were doing wasn't obvious. "We're studying. She's helping me with my math."

"that's all you two better be doing."

"Mom!" My laughed and I looked over at her and she ducked her head like a puppy in trouble.

"Oh there something I want to tell you girls."

"what?" we both said sitting up and I closed the math book.

"We're moving to Texas."

"wait what?" I asked and she smiled brightly shaking her head.

"yeah in a month when school is out."

"Mom we can't move to Texas Maya will have to stay here."

"No she wont."

"Mrs. Fields, I'm not eighteen the state still has custody over me."

"well that's the other thing. I, well Mrs. Smith and I went yesterday morning and filed for adoption papers for you. we both feel that its best if you stay with us." my eyes went big and I bright smiled appeared on my face.

"Mom that's great." I looked over at Maya and she was just staring blankly. "Are you okay?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"I'm just speechless. Thank you."

"it's no problem. Em's dad is looking forward to meeting you."

"I cant wait to meet him too."

"well I guess I'll let you girls get back to studying." she stood from the bed and Maya jumped off stopping her giving her a hug.

"Thank you. You don't understand how grateful I am for this."

"you're very welcome." she walked out the room and Maya shut the door. she ran and tackled me to the bed. I placed a quick kiss to her lips before looking her in the eyes.

"we're going to be committing incest soon."

"ewe Maya!" I said shoving her shoulder. "Its not incest if we're not blood."

"good because either way that wasn't going to stop me."

"ewe get off me and finish helping me."

"No please or nothing?"

"please?"

"Thank you now where were we." we went back to studying for about ten minutes before I grabbed my phone and sent an SOS to the girls. they came over immediately storming into my room.

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked looking nervous.

"I have bad and good news sit." I said and they sat down and begin to look extra nervous.

"Good news first." Spencer said and I took a deep breath.

"Maya tell them."

"Em's mom is adopting me."

"Maya that's great!" Spencer and Aria shrieked.

"Isnt that going to be incest?" Hanna asked.

"that's what I said."

"Oh My they are alike." Aria said with a faux disgust face.

"No!" Spencer and I both said rolling our eyes.

"Okay Em what's the bad news?" Aria asked. Maya and I both looked down.

"We're moving—to Texas." I whispered the last part hoping they didn't hear it.

"Em I swear you just said you're moving to Texas." Hanna said and I refuse to make eye contact. "Are you?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"You cant leave." Spencer said and I felt tears already coming to my eyes. They weren't there before but now that I'm telling the people that I feel are my sisters its killing me.

"Em we been friends forever its not going to be the same without you." Aria said. Hanna got up and walked out of the room. she always tend to run away when she didn't like something.

"Hanna!" I whined getting up following her. "Hanna! Stop please!" when she turning around her eyes were filled with tears.

"You're my sister Emily I cant lose you."

"You're not losing me."

"But I am. you're moving to Texas not New York or Philly. you're moving far. We been friends forever. The four of us. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. but you can run from this."

"I know. I figured if I left it wouldn't seem real."

"trust me it want feel real until the day I'm leaving."

"When is that?"

"When school ends."

"that means we have a little over a month to spend as much time as possible together."

"I love you Hanna." I said giving her a big hug.

"I love you too Em."

All the girl eventually left and I was just me and Maya upstairs in my room. "At least we'll have each other." I said hoping she say something. we been laying her for over an hour and she just want respond.

**The day of the move…..**

the day finally came that we were moving to Texas. I was sad to say goodbye to the girls. I was going to miss them so much but having Maya by my side would help some. Maya, Han, Aria and Spencer and I all stood upstairs in my room. "I'm going to miss you." Hanna said giving me a hug. "I'm going to miss you too. All of you." we did a group hug and pulled away. "I'm going to go see if your mom needs help." Maya said walking out the room. we had all the furniture in my room sent to Texas about a week ago. we had a few boxes that we were taking with us. "we going to come see you." Spencer said.

"What about school?" Aria asked.

"I don't know I have to see when school starts but Maya is switching to online school. she said she tired of switching schools and she can finish faster this way."

"Emily, its time to leave." Maya said walking back into the room. Silent tears started to roll down my face.

"I guess this is it." I said hugging each one for the last time for awhile.

"Come here Maya." Hanna said wrapping her into a big hug. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Thanks Hanna. I'm gonna miss all you." They all wrapped Maya into a hug and we walked outside.

"Bye Mrs. Fields." They said and she waved goodbye. My mom was going to rent the house out because they decided that they didn't want to sell it. I was going to miss Rosewood and the people I was leaving behind. I looked over at me and smiled. I intertwined out fingers and took a deep breath. Here we come Texas.

**A/N: Here you go. Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**3 months later….**

**Emily POV:**

I been in school for two weeks now and I'm already ready to leave. The swim team is okay but I really miss my team mates back home. These girls all have some type of issue with some guy. I'm really glad I like girls because from what I heard they all sleep with every guy on the male swim team. why not keep it within the team right? My classes are boring. I have math, history, science and literature. then I have gym which amounts to me going to the pool during class to swim. the rest of my classes are art, music and some computer class. the finally bell finally rings and I got outside to catch my bus. I really hate riding the bus one because there is this girl names Jayler that rides it and she thinks it fun to miss with new people. plus on my way home I like to relax but on this bus its impossible. Jayler not a problem because one she is all bark and no bite and two I physically can over power her. but she is lucky I haven't told Maya about the crap she does or Maya would come up to the school and ripe her head off. I get off the bus and start walking towards the house down the street. when I get inside it is completely silent but I know Maya is here because her car is outside.

"Maya!"

"Up Here!" I hear her yell back. I jog up the stairs to our room where she is laid out on the bed in front of her laptop working on something.

"What are you doing?" I asked leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Homework. Five more assignments and I am done with my math for the year."

"You done all of it."

"Yeah I told her I want to be done with school within three months and she told me I need to triple everything and pass the test at the end."

"Why are you in such a hurry to finish?"

"I hate school and I want it to be over and done with. High school has been nothing but an horrible experience minus you of course."

"That's sweet. but where is my mom?"

"She went out, not sure where, but out and your dad is at the base doing training and want be back until tomorrow."

"Ugh I'm so tired."

"awe babe how was school?"

"boring and I have homework."

"come here." she said closing her laptop pulling my body towards hers. "I missed you all day." she said kissing my hair line.

"I missed you two."

"how is school going?"

"it sucks I hate it here."

"you're not the only one but it will be over soon."

"not soon enough."

"I know baby I know."

"Have you thought about college?"

"I wasn't really thinking about it until I met you. but I have applied to NYU and USC. what about you?"

"Wow Really? and Danby and USC."

"USC?"

"Yeah funny we applied for the same."

"yeah. are you hungry I could go—"

"no I just want to laid here and take a nap." she rubbed my hair back and let out a small laugh.

"Sleep." she whispered in my ear placing a soft kiss on my cheek. I fell asleep in her arm.

when I woke up I was laying with my head on Maya's chest and by her breathing I could tell she was asleep too. her arm was wrapped around my waist holding me against her body tight. I smiled and snuggled closer to her body hoping I could fall back to sleep. I heard walking coming closer to our room door when I heard it crack open. I didn't want to move but I heard my name. I turned over a little and could see my mom standing in the door smiling.

"Hey mom." my voice was raspy and still filled with sleep.

"hey I didn't mean to wake you but dinner will be done soon. is chicken alright?"

"Yeah chicken fine." she nodded and shut the door behind her. when I turned back over Maya's eyes were open looking at me. I smiled and lean up a little kissing her lips. I felt her kiss back using a little more force. I let a moan slip from my throat as I pull back.

"Em!" Maya let out a whine.

"I know I'm sorry but I have to use the bathroom."

"ugh go pee and hurry back." I went to the bathroom and came back crawling back onto the bed. "Miss me?"

"Yeah." she leaned forward and reconnected our lips. I laid back and she deepen the kiss as her tongue swiped across my bottom lip and I open my mouth. her hands started to travel under my shirt and I pulled back.

"Maya, we talked about this."

"Em, you were serious?"

"yes, no sex."

"Fine." I could tell she was mad because I didn't want to go any further. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"I told you I want to get to know you before we do that again. we kind of rushed things in the beginning and I want to slow down a little and get to know each other. Likes, dislike, favorite thing, I want to know everything about you even the horrible things." I paused and kissed her neck again and se tilted her head to the side to give me more space. "I love you and I was serious when I said that. I just want to get to know this person I love. I want to know who she is and what she is about. what she wants her future to look like and even, if she wants to tell me, what her past was like. Baby I want to know you." Maya turned around and she had a tear running down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and kissed her with all the passion inside of me.

"I love you too and thank you."

"for what?"

"for loving me like no one else has."

"I don't need to be thanked for that it's a pleasure." I gave her a kiss and rested my forehead against hers.

"Well, lets get to this homework before dinner."

"alright. Homework time!" I said sarcastically.

we laid on the bed doing homework for a hour before my mom called up saying the food was ready. we closed what we were doing and walked downstairs. she had prepared grilled chicken, vegetables and rice. it smelled and looked amazing.

"So girls how is school coming along?"

"Great. I have three subjects left to finish and I will be done."

"Maya that's great. What about you EM?"

"Um school is fine. nothing special."

"is anyone bothering you?"

_yeah_ "No everyone is nice." I looked at Maya and she raised her eye brow like she knew I was lying. I really hope she doesn't.

"That's good baby."

"oh I joined the swim team there. They are okay but I have to say Rosewood was better."

"How so?"

"These girls are too busy worrying about who is messing with who than worrying about there times."

"they are just being girls."

"I know I guess I'm just more focus than they are."

"Of course you have a goal."

"What's your goal?" Maya asked. I forgot I never told her about me wanting to swim on the Olympic Team one day.

"Be in the Olympics."

"That's great and I know you're going to make that goal."

"thanks." After I asked my mom how everything was going and we started talking about college. Since it is towards the end of our senior year she was curious as to where we were going. Dinner was soon over and Maya offered to wash dishes but my mom said she had it and for us to go finish how work. we walked upstairs to our room and as soon as the door shut Maya spoke.

"Who's messing with you?"

"what are you talking about?"

"you lied downstairs. who is messing with you and don't lie to me."

"this girl but don't worry about it she just running her mouth."

"running her mouth about what?"

"we have four classes together. and this guy asked me out. I said no and he asked why not and I said because I have someone. a few days goes by and a different guy asked me out I rejected him too. she finally said after the third one that if I had someone prove it."

"I can prove it and knock her out."

"Maya no she is not worth it. but back to the story. I told her that you don't go here. she said I was lying and making up this imaginary boyfriend and that I just wouldn't go with one of those guys because I thought I was better. I let her think I'm into guys it makes turning them away ten times easy."

"so what if a girl happens to ask you out?"

"even easy because I already have the girl of my dreams." I said stealing a kiss from her lips.

"do I need to have a talk with here?"

"no I can handle her. you just worry about finishing school." She nodded and let it go for now.

**2 and a half months later…..**

"I'm finish!" I heard Maya yell. I walked out the room and met Maya on the stairs up. "Babe I finish I'm done with school!"

"Maya that's great." I wrapped my arms around her neck hugging her tight.

"I'm official a high school graduate."

"I proud of you." I kissed her and went back to hugging her.

"I'm hungry lets go eat."

"okay let me grab my bag."

**Maya POV:**

I met my goal I finish school in three months. My teacher dedicated student than me. I really wanted to graduate I was honestly just tired of high school, now I'm ready for college. Em grabbed her bag and now we are heading to get food because I'm hungry. "What about wings?"

"sound good."

I drove to this wing place and my mouth was already watering because of how good these wings are about to be. we walked inside and I already knew what I wanted.

"What do you want?"

"get me whatever you get."

"what kind of drink?"

"Whatever you get."

"I like you."

"so I heard."

"you want to eat here?"

"yeah we can."

"okay go find a table."

"Hello how may I help you?"

"can I have two orders of your twenty piece wing combo."

"what type of sauce?"

"Mild sprinkled with lemon pepper."

"Drink."

"Peach."

"Okay you total is 25.54." I hand him thirty dollars and grab my change. about fifteen to twenty minutes went by then the man handed me my food. I put season salt on both of our fries and headed to our table.

"that was fast."

"yeah here you go."

"thank you."

"no problem you know I take care of my girl." she smiled at that and we started eating. I been thinking about what I wanted to do since I was done with school and only one thing keeps coming to mind. I want to go to Cali and find my family. "Em?"

"Yeah."

"I been thinking, I want to go to—Cali and um you know um find my family."

"Maya that's great. you want to go this summer before we leave for college?"

"Em, I'm talking about leaving soon like hopefully next week."

"Maya." it came out almost as a whisper.

"Em, I know you want to come with me but this is something I need to do alone." she didn't say nothing but the tears in her eyes said enough. "Come on lets go." I said knowing this wasn't a place we need to talk about this. we put our food into the bags and head back to the car. I sit the food in the back seat and look at her. I wiped the tears from her face and turn her chin towards me. "Em don't cry please, I'll be back soon I just need to do this for me and I would love for you to be by my side but I need this done as soon as possible." she nodded her head but refuse to say anything. she turned her head back towards the window.

"Emily, Em look at me." she turned her head and looked at me with sad eyes. "I have to talk to your parents before I can leave anyway."

"I just don't want you to go."

"I know baby but it need to be done. plus I would call and text you every day. Skype with you and everything."

"can we just go home now?"

"yeah." I said sadly and started the drive home. when we got there her mom and dad were both there. Emily walked in and I followed behind.

"Emmy what's the matter?" I heard her dad asked. she refused to answer and just walked right pass him towards our room. "Maya what's the matter with Emily?"

"I told her I plan on going to Cali next week since I finish school today."

"Congratulations." Pam said.

"you want to find your family?" He asked.

"Yeah I need closure and questions answered. I told her its something need to do alone and she doesn't like the fact that I am going to be leaving her behind."

"she will be fine. you go to Cali and get the questions you need answered."

"thank you." I gave him a hug and ran upstairs after Emily. she was laying her the bed curled up against a pillow. "Babe don't cry please I'll be back soon I promise."

"I just don't want you to go alone."

"I know but look I'll see you soon I promise just please stop crying ."

"when are you going to leave?"

"Saturday."

"but today is Friday."

"I know the sooner I leave the soon I will be back."

"where do you know to start?"

"I found this girl on Facebook and we have the same last name and she is my dad's niece."

"so you going to meet her?"

"yeah then she is going to take me to meet the rest of the family. Em this can answer all my questions that I ever wanted answered."

"okay." she kissed me and I rubbed my fingers through her hair. I started to pack my clothes because I honestly didn't know how long I would be in Cali but either way it went I wasn't that far from Emily anyways. the night fell and the sun was rising and it was time to say goodbye. I was going to miss her. I kissed her cheek and she started to stir.

"Em, I'm leaving."

"no." she whined grabbing my wrist.

"its time for me to go."

"Let me walk you to the car."

"okay." she got up and pulled on some sweat pants and some socks. I walked over to the dresser and wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her neck. "I'm going to miss you before I'm even gone."

"same here."

"give me a kiss." she turned and my arms placing her lips upon mines. our one kissed turned into two, then three then a full on passionate make-out session. we pulled back for much needed oxygen and rested our foreheads together. "Lets go." I said grabbing her hand and walking downstairs. she walked me to my car and kissed me one more time before I got in the car and pulled away. the tears were already falling down her face as they were mines too.

**Emily POV:**

I walked upstairs tears falling down my face and I pulled my phone out to call the girls.

"Hello?" they all answered one by one.

"Guys."

"EM what's wrong?"

"Maya left."

"Left where?" Hanna asked.

"To Cali."

"When? Spencer asked.

"Just a few minutes ago?"

"Why?" Aria asked.

"to find her family."

"awe Em it will be okays she will be back soon." Hanna cooed.

"I know."

"You really love her don't you?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah a lot."

"Em it will be okay try to go back to sleep and call her when you wake up okay." Aria told me.

"Okay."

"We wish we could be there."

"I wish you guys were too."

"okay Em Bye." they said and hung up. I fell asleep curled into the pillow Maya slept on. Well this is all I'm going to do this weekend.

**Two Days Later…. Maya POV:**

I finally arrive in Cali last night and I contacted my cousin telling her that I was here. she wants to meet at a park nearby. I'm scared, nervous and excited all at the same time. I just finish getting ready and I am heading to the park. I grab a lemonade from a nearby stand and sit at one of the benches in the park. I see a lady walking towards me and strangely enough we look alike.

"Maya?"

"Michelle?"

"Oh My God is so good to finally meet you."

"Same here."

"we look so much alike."

"I know."

"our dad's must look very similar."

"yeah I suppose they do."

"So tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm seventeen about to be eighteen in a few months, I live in Texas right now with my girlfriend Emily, I just graduated high school a few days ago and I'm here looking for my family."

"Well I'm eighteen as of a few months ago, I live here, I go to USC and I'm very much single."

"you go to USC?"

"Yeah Freshmen year. thinking about going?"

"yeah me and my girlfriend applied there."

"you should come it's a really good school."

"so I heard. but if she goes to the other school she applied I will be following her."

"awe that sweet."

"yeah, so does anyone know I'm here?"

"no I didn't tell anyone. your telling me you don't know anyone."

"no my parents moved when I was young and I guess they didn't keep contact."

"what you mean you guess?"

"they been died for almost twelve years."

"Are you serious? my dad never mentioned that his brother died."

"are you saying that you don't think they know?"

"yeah."

"oh gosh this is going to get interesting."

"yeah lets go to my house first then I will introduce you to our grandma."

"okay." I got in my car and followed her to her parents house which was about fifteen minutes away. we parked and I took in a deep breath. she is sure I'm her cousin because I sent her a picture of me when I was younger about four that I had and she said she showed it to her dad. he said that I was his niece but he hasn't seen me since I was real young.

"Scared?"

"extremely."

"Don't be." she grabbed my hand and pulling me inside.

"Daddy! Mama!"

"we're in the living room Michelle." we walked into the living room and they expression on their face fell.

"Daddy , Mama I want you to meet Maya St. Germain."

"it cant be." her dad said standing up. "it's really you." he walked closer and placed his hands on my cheeks. "Jackie its My little brother daughter remember."

"Yeah I remember her."

"I'm your uncle Eddie and that's your Aunt Jackie or Jacqulin."

"Hey sweetie." she said giving me a hug.

"hey."

"How have you been? How are you parents? How old are you now?"

"Daddy one question at a time."

"I'm seventeen now about to be eighteen."

"How are you parents?"

"um." I was all I could say.

"Are they okay?"

"No, they um –" I was trying not to cry. "They um died almost eight years ago in a car accident I'm sorry."

"eig—how many years ago-?" he fell back down into his seat holding his chest.

"I'm sorry you didn't know."

"don't be sorry." Jackie said and I felt bad but I guess they all had to find out sooner or later.

"wait if they been dead for eight years where have you been? your whole family is here and no one knew." Eddie said

"foster care."

"I wish I would have known." Jackie said with tears down her face.

"are you okay?" I asked and they both nodded their heads.

"Just I'm shocked. Watch out Jackie I'm going to call the family over. They need to see her." as he was getting up my phone started to ring. I looked and it was Emily calling.

_Hey Baby_

_hey how is everything_

_good I just meet my cousin, uncle and aunt_

_that's good baby I miss you_

_I miss you too_

_I guess I will call you later_

_I'll call you I promise_

_alright I love you_

_I love you too_

"Boyfriend?" My aunt asked.

"No my girlfriend."

"Okay well they are coming over tomorrow for a cook out and they just know I have a surprise. where are you staying?"

"at a hotel not far from here."

"oh no you can stay here in the guess room."

"are you sure?"

"absolutely I want to get to know you. you are the last piece of my brother I got." I smiled.

"You look just like you dad." Jackie said.

"I do?"

"yeah you do."

that night we talked about everything. he told me that my dad fell out with his family because he wanted to move to New York and my grandma didn't want that. but my mom wanted to leave. Because my dad loved my mom he would do anything for her. while we were eating dinner I stepped out to call Emily. I told her what I found out and other things this one day I had every question answered. I hung up and went back inside. that night I didn't get much sleep. I was nervous about meet the rest of the family.

I woke up to someone sitting on my bed. I turn my head to see Michelle sitting there.

"hey." I said with my voice raspy.

"Hey lets go get you clothes because you're staying here until you go back home."

"are you sure about that?"

"absolutely positive." I nodded and she pulled my hand until I was out of bed. we went straight to the hotel and got all my stuff but before we left I took a shower and brushed my teeth. we went back to her house and she offered to show my Cali while her parents prepared for the cookout. the plan was to stay out all day until her mom or dad call saying everyone was there. then we would head back and I would surprise them. But he agreed he was going to tell them about my parents so I wouldn't have to explain it anymore. Michelle and I went shopping and ate at so many different places we took pictures doing everything. I had fun. it was close to seven when her dad called saying it was time to come back. when we got there the house looked packed. Michelle called her dad saying that we were there and he instructed us to come in through the back door because he called everyone into the living and dining room.

"Okay everyone. you been asking why I called this cookout? well I have some good news and some bad news. You can have the good news or get the bad news first." he said. I knew the bad news was my parents.

"Bad news." I heard a woman say.

"okay I was informed yesterday that Michael and Lisa are dead." all you could hear where 'what, no , that's no possible, how did you find out, and a lot of sobs.' "I know its sad news but there is a good thing that comes with that horrible story." he waved his hand for me to come out. "Everyone this is Maya, Michael and Lisa baby girl." everyone looked at me with open mouths.

"That's my grandbaby." I older woman said standing and wrapping me into a big huge. "I haven't seen you since you were about four. you don't remember me do you?"

"I don't remember anything about here. I barely remember streets. I remember a little but not people sorry."

"I'm your grandma Mary."

"hi." Everyone started to introduce their selves to me. I was happy to meet them all but there was still one side of my family I need to meet.

"I have a question." I said to my uncle.

"what's that?"

"do you know my mom side of the family?"

"we don't talk but I know who they are."

"can you take me or give me the address to one of them?"

"yeah I suppose I can do that."

"you must not like my mom side."

"no our family was like Romeo and Juliet. their love was forbidden but you cant stop what the heart wants. even after they were married and you came along we never could get along." I made a O shape with my mouth and nodded.

"well I'm go back to the cook out." he nodded his head and I went back outside to where everyone was at. Eventually the older woman and Michelle told me to follow them inside because they wanted to talk and get to know me.

"Maya tell me about yourself." my aunt Tasha said.

"I lived in Texas right now with my girlfriend Emily and her parents we just moved there but plan on moving real soon. I am seventeen and I just graduated high school. I don't what else to say."

"Tell us about your girlfriend." My grandma said with a smiled. "I can see you love her."

"yeah I do. she tall and a swimmer. just graduated high school in June. I am a few months older than her. she was the best thing to happen in so long."

"How did you meet her?" My aunt Jackie asked.

"my social worker was friends with her mom and asked if I could live there. her mom was able to keep children and she took me. I fell for Emily the day I meet her. Her dad is in the army station in Texas and her mom decided to move closer to her husband. So since they were moving that would mean I would be placed in another home so her mom adopted me so I can come with."

"That was sweet of her."

"yeah. her and my social worker thought living with them was the best thing for me." **BEEP **I looked at my phone to see I had a new message from Emily.

_Goodnight baby I love you and miss you call me in the morning and tell me how the cookout went xoxo –Emily_

"That must be her." Michelle asked.

"Yeah she just saying Goodnight she has school in the morning."

_Goodnight I miss you too and I love you but call me when you get on the bus I don't want to disturb you if you're getting ready xoxo-Maya_

"I want to meet this girl one day." my grandma said. "and her family."

"I will."

"Does your mom side know?"

"I don't know I don't know them either. I'm not sure if they do."

"are you going to go see them?"

"yeah Uncle Eddie said he will give me the address so I can go meet them."

"okay that's good."

"well, I'm tired and it pretty late so I'm going to head to bed it was nice meeting all of you." I hugged all of them and left. as I was walking into the room Michelle walked in behind me and shut the door.

"are you seriously tired?"

"yeah I am."

"well Ms. sleepy head I'll let you go to sleep night."

"night Michelle."

I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face. I met my family I actually had a family. I took that nervous feeling and stored it somewhere cause whether or not my mom side likes me my dad side loved me. I woke up to my phone ringing and it was Emily on the other end.

"Morning baby." I said in a raspy voice.

"morning. sleep well?"

"not as good as I would if you were here but yeah I slept well. you?"

"yeah it was fine. how much longer are you going to be there?"

"I don't know. why you miss me?"

"that's a stupid question. of course I miss you. I miss you since the day you left."

"I know but I will be back soon. but guess who wants to meet my future baby mama?"

"one I better be more than your future baby mama and two who?"

"my grandma."

"I would love to meet her."

"yeah and guess what?"

"what?"

"if we go to USC I and soon to be we will know someone."

"And who might that be?"

"My cousin Michelle."

"that's great babe I wish I could talk longer but the bus is here and I want be able to hear anything you say."

"it okay have a good day at school."

"I will try."

"love you."

"love you too."

**Emily POV:**

"I bet she was talking to a voicemail." I hear Jayler say as I got on the bus.

"she probably was no one wants her." one of her friends say. I start laughing because they sound extremely jealous so early in the morning. I text Maya saying that I think I want her to handle that situation I told her about and she replied with a gladly.

"what hell is so funny?" Jayler asked walking closer to me.

"you and your friends actually."

"and why do we humor you?"

"because you all are nothing but a bunch of jealous bitches who talk about others because yourself esteem is so low that its no existent. Not to mention you probably have no boyfriend or girlfriend whichever and is too busy screwing other people boyfriends or girlfriends. That is what humors me. Now if you don't mine going back to your seat." I said raising a eye brow. by the look on her face I pushed a button and I was more than ready to hit her and get suspended for two week and live it up in Cali.

"I ought to beat the hell out of you."

"please try I wouldn't mind a two week vaca in Cali with my boo." she laughed.

"yeah the non existent one."

"well see how non existent "it" is when "it" gets back." the bus pulled to a stop at the school and I pushed my way passed her off the bus. I was tired of Jayler BS and hopefully she would back off for awhile. the day went by boring as hell and I really just wish everything would hurry up and go by. I miss Maya, I miss my friends, I miss my old life.

**Maya POV:**

I walked into the kitchen about three hours after talking to Emily to my Aunt Jackie making pancakes and eggs.

"morning." I said and she turned around smiling.

"hey sugar want some orange juice?"

"yes please." she handed me a glass pouring me some orange juice. "Aunt Jackie, not trying to be rude but what are you that accent is beautiful."

"Puerto Rican."

"were you born there?"

"Si, I love the island. Me and your uncle go there almost every year to go see my family. Michelle never been because she is to scared to fly or ride a boat."

"Mami I'm not scared I just prefer the ground."

"aye I see."

"I heard you on the phone this morning."

"I didn't know someone was listening."

"I cant help I'm a light sleeper."

"Anyways Maya what are you plans for today?" Jackie asked.

"Go to see my mom side of the family."

"How long are you going to be in Cali?"

"I don't know my plan was to just come and find my family then go back to Emily."

"no you cant just leave like that." Jackie said turning around to look at me. "You are family and there so much about you that we don't know. and I would love for you to stay here."

"I would love to stay too but I have to go back and get Emily and I cant go anywhere until she graduates."

"I know but you have more family on your dad side that you haven't meet."

"really?"

"Yeah you met your dad mom side not his dad side."

"oh."

"yeah but that's another time. here is the address to your mom side." Eddie said walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks."

"no problem."

"well I'm going to go take a shower and then head there."

"okay." Eddie said.

"Wait are you going to eat?"

"no thanks I don't think my stomach can handle it."

I take a shower then get in my car heading to the address he gave me. My mom side lived about an hour away but it wasn't the bad. when I pulled up to the house it was small but it looked cozy. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. I walked over to the house and knocked on the door. No one answer. I knocked once again and still no answer. I was getting ready to walk away when the door open.

"what do you want?" I younger woman answered the door.

"I'm looking for Ms. Anne Henderson."

"And what do you need her for?" Okay female has a attitude.

"because I need to see her so can you go get her thank."

"Grandma the door!" she yelled behind her and she raised her eye and tilted her head. I got that from my mom side I see.

"How may I help you?" an older lady came to the door.

"Are you Anne Henderson?"

"yes that's me and who are you?"

"do you have a daughter names Lisa Anne St. Germain?"

"her last name should be Henderson but yeah I haven't spoken to her in years why? and how do you know my daughter?"

"okay My name is Maya Anne St. Germain. Lisa Anne St. Germain was my mother." her face fell and tears began to roll down her face. she pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Oh God I thought I would never see you again. Where is your mother?"

"you might want to go sit down." I said and she tilted her head looking at me confused. I diffidently got that from my mom.

"Why what's wrong?"

"She died eight years ago in a car accident. her and my dad both did."

"Mama what's wrong?" a man said running from the back of the house.

"That girl made her cry." the young girl said.

"what did you tell my mother?"

"I told her that my mother is dead."

"and who is your mother?"

"Lisa Anne St. Germain."

"My little sister—you're Maya—she's dead—but how?"

"Drunk driver hit Her, my dad and me one night as we were driving back to Cali. I survived but they didn't."

"When?"

"Eight years ago?"

"And why the hell are we just finding out why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I was ten when that happen. i just got out of foster care. I'm seventeen now."

"why didn't someone tell us?"

"I don't think they had your information to contact you." She finally started to calm down and so did the man that was my mom older brother did too.

"baby are you okay?" Grandma Anne asked me.

"yeah I'm fine I had a long time to heal from it. they were buried in New York. They had a funeral. they had everything already plan for their selves."

"I wish I would have known. I would haven't taken you."

"I wish someone would have known."

"how did you find us?" she asked.

"I found my dad's family and they gave me the address to here."

"Let me introduce them. This is your uncle Ray and your cousin Raven. Ray daughter. She is fourteen with an bad attitude."

"I didn't know my mom had siblings."

"yeah it me, Jason, Alicia, Jasmin, Ronald and James. your mom was the baby."

"wow."

"did Lisa have any more kids?" he asked.

"No I was the only one."

"tell me about you baby."

"I'm seventeen, I just graduated high school and I live in Texas with my girlfriend and her parents."

"Girlfriend?" Raven asked.

"yeah girlfriend."

"as in friend who happens to be a girl girlfriend or as in she like my boyfriend girlfriend."

"the second one. I like girls not boys."

"Why?"

"Because I do."

"but you're not suppose to like girls like that."

"I like what I like."

"well God say its wrong."

"good thing I'm not religious."

"you don't go to church?"

"no."

"why not?"

"because I'm not religious."

"you should be."

"I should but I'm not."

"Raven stop being rude to your cousin."

"but daddy she doesn't go to church and she likes girls that's wrong."

"its her lifestyle and you must accept it."

"but—"

"don't want to hear it."

"Sorry about that."

"I'm used to it. trust me."

"tell me more about you favorite food, color, song, what school you went to, where you live, everything." I could tell that me being gay was a problem for her but she pushed that to the side and accepted me as me. I told her about everything I just left the whole foster care thing out. I hated talking about it because some bad things happen to me In them and I never want to think about it. I stayed there all day talking to her when I decided it was about time I start heading back to Eddie's house.

"Stay for dinner please." she offered.

"I would love too."

"I want to invite the rest of the family over but I want be able to until next week. will you be in Cali till then?"

"yeah but can you tell them about my mom passing before then I really don't want the pity or looking at people being sad anymore."

"yes of course."

"so please tell me about my mom."

"she was funny, sweet, talented and she had an attitude out of the world. head strong, hard headed, she was the worst one out of all my children but she was the sweetest and the toughest."

"I sound a lot like her."

"oh and she did this head tilt thing that Raven does also that would tick me off."

"Like this." I showed her and she covered her mouth. her eyes immediately filled with tears.

"you look just like her when you do that."

"I do?" she nodded her head and that brought a smiled to my face.

"you don't remember her?"

"a little but it fades away little by little no matter how hard I try to remember her."

"she still there deep inside you just have to remember her." we talked about everything until dinner was ready and we ate. Raven stared at me the whole time I was eating and then she went to her room.

"She's not use to having someone else get her grandma attention. she's my oldest and lives here with me while my other children live with their mother." Ray explained.

"Different moms?"

"yeah my first wife her mom died of breast cancer when she was two. my second wife soon to be ex had my four other children."

"boys girls?"

"you have Ray jr., Rodney, Sasha and Nicole."

"cute."

"yeah."

"well it was nice meeting you but It time I start heading back to my Uncle's house. here is my number call me whenever."

"will do and here is my number." I gave my grandma a hug and left. I was happy that I met them. I don't know how happy Emily going to be to find out that I am staying longer than she wants me too.

**four weeks later…**

I been in Cali for over a month and I have met more family members than I thought I would ever meet. Both my mom and dad come from large families and they all wanted to meet me. Whenever I would get ready to come home they would say 'wait someone wants to meet you.' and I couldn't say no so I would stay. But today I am finally heading back home to Texas, back to my beautiful Emily. I decided I was going to surprised her.

I drove all night and all the next morning to reach Texas. it was night time about time I got in so I decided to stay at a hotel until she got out of school. I text Emily and told her to call me when the finally bell rung at school. I was staying at a hotel about five minutes away from the house. When she text and said that she was in her finally class I decided to go ahead and drive to where her bus stops at. she called me when I pull over into the apartments that was down the street from the house.

_Hey baby_

_hey _

_guess what_

_you're coming home soon_

_you're suppose to say what but since you guess right yeah_

_thank God cause I miss you_

_I miss you too_

_I love you_

_I love you too but I have to go talk to you real soon bye_

I hung up and stood outside my car leaning against it.

**Emily POV:**

I was looking out the window as we were coming closer to my stop. I could see a full black car sitting at the stop and it reminded me of Maya's car. Ugh I missed my baby. I cant wait till she comes home.

"Damn who car is that!" I heard someone in the back say.

"Man forget the car do you see the babe standing next to it."

I looked and a smiled spreads across my face. That is my baby car and she standing outside the car. she had on Black leggings that gripped her lower body just right and a tight tank top to compliment the top. she was wearing her black shades and her favorite combat boots. I stand up covering my mouth. I can hear Jayler saying something but I can make it quite out because my eye are locked with hers as she lift her sunglasses up out of her face. the bus come to a stop and I run off the bus and jump into her arms kissing her madly.

"I missed you sooo much." she giggled and kissed my again placing me on the ground.

"I miss you to baby."

"when you get back?"

"last night but I wanted to surprise you." I lean down and kiss her again.

"No wonder you turned down those guys you a dyke." I heard Jayler say. Maya placing her hands on my arms and moves to out the way. she walks towards Jayler and pushes her down on the ground. Jayler friends move to do something when Maya snaps her head up and looks at them and they back up.

"Let me ever hear you said anything to my girl and I will become your worst nightmare. I heard about you and You need to be thanking Emily that I haven't already smashed your face in. Think I'm Joking Jayler Martin and see what will happen to you and your friends." Maya grabbed my hand walking back to the car.

"Maya that was hot."

"you think that was hot wait till we get home."

"mhm cant wait."

"we have a month to make up for."

"indeed we do."

"are you parents home?"

"uh huh they went to D.C. my dad had a meeting and she went along. they should be back tomorrow night."

"Good then we are going to have all the time in the world to do what we want to do." she bite down on her lip and I could fill my insides already started to burn.

Maya drives us home to an empty house, I can feel myself getting nervous knowing it will be just she and I with all these feelings she makes me feel. The car ride is fairly quiet with only the soft humming of the radio and with the silent glances we give each other. The way she looks at me from head to toe makes every part of my body feel like it's on a rollercoaster. I need to get out of this car so I can breathe!  
As the car pulls into the driveway Maya looks at me and asks,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just anxious."

"About what?"

"Come on Maya, you know."

"No, I don't know. What?"

"Fine. Being alone with you."

"Oh baby, we've been alone before."

"I know but this time it's different," I say as I step out of the car and grab some of Maya's things to bring inside.

While I'm placing her bags at the bottom of the stairs, Maya gets the rest of her stuff. Once inside, I close the door with my right hand locking it with my left when I feel the essence of my girl surrounding me. Her body presses against me so gently, her hands put themselves on me so tenderly, her breath escapes from her lips so sensuously.

"Maya…"

"Em, shhh. Let me love you please," she whispers with her lips grazing my earlobe.

"I, I want you to love me. I'm just scared to let you."

"Don't be baby, I would never hurt you, I could never hurt you, I could only love you, please Em, let me love you."

She kisses my exposed shoulder to my neck to just below my earlobe where her lips nestle against me. My body is succumbing to her touch as my eyes close leaning into her giving her more access feeling her arms wrap around me wanting her to love me.  
Her lips navigate my throat, my jawline finding my lips; I turn to her embracing her, kissing her softly. We part for a moment looking into each other's eyes sending a clear message of what we both want.

"Emily, come with me," she says in a silky sultry voice, one that I cannot deny.

She guides me up the stairs to my room holding my hand with every step we take. She walks me to the bed looking deeply into my eyes she says,

"I'm going to make love to you right now. And I can honestly say that I've never done this before."

"What do you mean? We've been together before."

"Yeah, we've had sex before but right here right now we're going to make love."

"So am I your first?"

"Mmmm. Hmmm and you'll definitely be my last..."

Her lips touch mine ever so slightly as her hand slides under my shirt caressing as much bare skin as she can find. I smile from her touch feeling more excited and less anxious as I deepen the kiss. Maya lifts my shirt to my breasts my arms go up voluntarily as we part so she can remove it completely. She continues to gaze into my eyes as she unbuttons my jeans slipping them to the floor while I step out of them.

"God you're beautiful."

All I can do in response to that is smile shyly with lips parted so I can manage to breathe.

"Lie down for me baby."

I do what she tells me too while she takes off her jeans and top. She then climbs onto the bed, onto me. My body is giving me away with my increased breathing and with the shivering I just can't seem to shake. She lowers her body firmly against mine; I know she can feel me shaking beneath her because she says to me,

"It's okay. We'll take this nice and slow."

She slides my bra strap down my shoulder kissing me with her full lips tickling me with the tip of her tongue. I can't help but let out an,

"Mmmmm."

I can feel her smile against me as her kisses move to my collarbone to my chest to the exposed flesh spilling from my bra. My back arches for her giving her mouth more of me to love while her hand reaches behind me unclasping my bra, freeing it for her to do with as she pleases. But instead she pulls up removing my bra completely while I watch her free herself tossing her long dark tresses behind her. She hovers over me once more making me shudder with need and excitement. She rests comfortably atop my body caressing my bareness, kissing my neck, sucking delicately. Her touch warms me like the morning sun releasing the shivers from my body, releasing the anxiousness, releasing my desire for her…

"Oh Maya, please love me."

"I intend to…"

She says with her lips close to my ear nibbling ever so lightly sending tingling sensations throughout my body. She moves with the grace of a feline down to my rising nipple, hugging it and kissing it with her soft lips making me agonize for her to keep moving down my body. Her lips continue their journey pressing lightly against every bare spot she can see bringing herself lower and lower until her lips touch the fabric covering the place I need her most. I start to push them down but she stops me with a purr,

"Let me."

She glides them off my body, slowly, sensuously, lovingly. Then she removes her own carefully, effortlessly. She kneels between my legs as her lips capture the side of my knee to my inner thigh to the crease that begs for her love…

My breathing is so heavy; we are moving as one while she gives me the love I've yearned for. She moves herself inside of me with a fleeting touch while her mouth consumes the love that awaits her. I can't keep silent anymore as the sounds from my throat betray me,

"Mmmmm, ahhhh, ahhhhh..."

"Hold on baby just a little while longer."

"Oooohh, mmmm. Mayaaaaa!"

I lose myself to her touch; my love consumes her, my heart aches for her, my breath heaves for her! I've never felt this way before not even with Maya. She brings herself to my lips kissing me tenderly, lovingly, compassionately. This moment is what I've wanted and needed from her. Our love cannot be denied as our bodies call for each other moving in sync, rubbing together, feeling things I've never felt before! Knowing that this right here is what love truly is, what love is meant to be, what our love will always be…

**A/N: All Credit for the amazing sexy time goes to the wonderful Salsa3344. she wrote this for me and it is amazing I loved it and I hoped you did too. If you haven't read her stories yet you seriously need to because they are amazing and I love them too. I hoped you enjoyed this longer chapter. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank You Salsa3344 for your help!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Emily POV:**

Last night was amazing and I'm glad my baby back home but sadly I have school this morning. I get in the shower closing my eyes has the hot water beat down my body. I get out blow drying my hair. I walk out the room to see Maya was still sleeping. I want to wake her up but I know she's not a morning person. "don't just stand there and stare." I heard her say and it shocked me a little.

"I cant help it you're beautiful. How long you been up?"

"since I heard the blow dryer."

"I'm sorry."

"its okay. stay home with me."

"I cant."

"yes you can."

"I have a project due."

"I'll take you to turn it in and then we can go somewhere anywhere I miss you."

"fine." I say because I missed her too and I really want to stay home with her. I climbed back in bed and she started kissing my neck softly. "That was amazing last night."

"I just wanted to show you how much I truly love you."

"let's go eat breakfast I'm hungry."

"let me go take a shower then we can leave." she said kissing me while crawling across the bed. I couldn't help but to lay there in my towel thinking about everything that happen the night before. a smile spread across my face. "What are you smiling at?" I heard Maya asked coming out of the bathroom.

"thinking."

"About?"

"how amazing yesterday was. From you surprising me to us making love it was perfect."

"well I'm glad you loved it." she said biting her lips and then headed towards her suitcase.

"you have clothes in the closet.

"aww you washed my clothes!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"just get dress." I laugh getting of the bed to put clothes on myself. she grabs her car keys and we leave the house going to get breakfast. we eat then head to the school. I walk inside and go to the front office.

"Hi can I have a visitor pass?" I asked the lady at the front desk.

"who are you here to see?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Longston I have to give him my project that is due today."

"okay you both will need one if she goes with you." I nodded my head and made us both a visitor pass. i grabbed her hand and we walked all the way to Mr. Longston class. I hated his class but sadly I needed it to graduate. I knocked on the door and he opened it.

"Emily glad to see you actually made it to my class." he said and I tugged Maya telling her to follow. "Hello."

"hi." Maya said smiling.

"Here I just came to drop my project off." I said handing him my report.

"You have to present this and if you don't do it today you will have forty point deducted." I looked at Maya and she shrugged her shoulder.

"Can I present now?"

"yes you may. Everyone Emily is going to present her project."

"you can sit in my seat right there." I tell Maya and she nodded sitting down in my seat. I walk up to the front and I start presenting my project. Three minutes I finish and everyone claps.

"That was very good Ms. Fields. Everyone back to work. Emily can I speak to you outside?" I nodded my head. "baby lets go." I tell Maya and she grabs my hand intertwining our fingers. we walk outside so I could speak to Mr. Longston.

"Why aren't you in class today?"

"I have an appointment to get too and I knew I would have points taken off if I didn't turn this in today."

"very smart Ms. Fields."

"Thanks, baby lets go." I tell Maya and she grabs my hand intertwining our fingers.

"I never seen you here before." Mr. Longston said to Maya.

"yeah I graduated already."

"oh really. are you in college?"

"no I actually start in the fall."

"where?"

"I'm still waiting on acceptance letters but I will start this fall."

"well Mr. Longston we have to go. Maya come on." we walked out the door and left. "So how was Cali?"

"Good I meet my entire family. I found out why we moved to New York."

"why?"

"my parents family didn't like each other and they moved but it was more to it that I don't really remember but they are happy to have me."

"That's great baby."

"yeah it was nice meeting all these people who I thought for so many years didn't love me or want to and to find out I was wrong that they were clueless about everything made me feel so much better." for the rest of the morning and afternoon we hung out, went to the movies, ate, went shopping for clothes and sexy time outfits. it was fun just hanging out with her and spending some much needed quality time with her. we talked about stuff that happen while she was away and what we plan the future to be like. I guess it was time for me to tell her that I got my acceptance letters for USC and Danby.

"Maya?"

"yeah babe."

"I got my acceptance letters for USC and Danby."

"Baby that's great what did they say?"

"I got accepted to both."

"baby that great I so happy for you. which one are you thinking about?" I shook my head because I wanted to go to Danby. I mean USC is a great school but Danby gave me a full ride and I would be stupid as hell to turn down the full ride. "Em tell me? I wont be mad."

"USC is great and I would go there if you wanted to go but Danby is giving me a full ride."

"you got a full ride to Danby?"

"yeah I was shocked too."

"then no questions asked and no thought to it you're going to Danby."

"but-"

"no buts you're going to Danby and its final." I wrapped my arms around her neck squeezing.

"I love you."

"I love you too Shark. But you're choking me."

"sorry."

"so I called Ms. Smith when I was in Cali and I have to fly back to Philly in April after my birthday to get everything put in my name."

"you're leaving again?"

"only for a few days."

"I don't want you too leave."

"I know but I will bring you something back." I just laid my head on her shoulder and pouted. "I'm sorry." she said lifting my chin and kissing my pout away. we decided to walk around the mall until we found something else to do or buy.

"Emily!" I heard someone yell my name and I keep looking and I seen Jamie from the swim team walking to me. she was with four other swimmers one being Jessica who graduated last year.

"Hey Jamie."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could asked you the same."

"just shopping you know prom is coming up and I need a dress."

"Oh I'm not going."

"What- Yes you are." Jamie and Maya said.

"I'll think about it."

"So who is this I haven't seen her around school." Jamie said smiling and I felt jealousy rise in my core and I intertwined our fingers.

"She graduated and she is my girlfriend Maya."

"Hey." Maya and the other four girls said.

"I didn't know you played for that team."

"its not something I walk around screaming from the roof tops."

"I know I'm just saying usually I cant tell." I nodded my head and Maya grip tighten.

"We have to go. it was nice meeting you." she said pulling me away and we walked into this shop not far from where we were standing.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure I couldn't stand there any long with them staring."

"have I told you I love you lately?"

"I cant say you have."

"Well I love you so much words don't begin to express it."

"then what will?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you."

"go ahead and show me."

"not here." I pressed my lips to hers and turned to walk around the store.

"You are a tease. you know that." she said grabbing my waist and I yelped from her grabbing me.

"but you like it so stop your complaining." I laughed and grabbed a bag and walked to the check out line. I paid for the bag and decided I was ready to go home. "When we get home can we just lay on the couch and watch a movie?"

"anything you want." we pulled into the driveway and went inside pulling all the bags upstairs in our closet. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't care." its not like I'm actually about to paid attention to it.

"How about this?" she asked holding up Friends with Benefits.

"where'd you get that?"

"I bought it when I was in Cali I mean I really only got it for JT and Mila Kunis but its really a great movie. Have you seen it?"

"no."

"then we shall watch it." she puts it into the DVD player and I am actually going to deviate from my plan because I actually wanted to watch this movie. I curled up into her side and laid there watching. The movie came to an end and I was laughing at how it ended. "So what you think?"

"I love this movie. especially when JT started rapping Jump by Kris Kross."

"yeah I love this movie." Maya stood up to take the movie out and I looked at the clock and it was four.

"Hungry?"

"yes but not for food." she said walking towards me straddling my waist kissing my lips with a passionate force. I moan into the kiss when we heard the door being open. Maya moved and sat next to me with her feet across my lap.

"Hey Maya." My mom and dad said walking into the living room.

"Hey." she said with a smile.

"Hey Emily." they said in unison giving us both a huge. "When did you get back Maya?" my mom asked.

"Yesterday afternoon."

"How was California?" my dad asked going to sit on the chair next to the couch.

"Good I meet my family and they were excited to meet me. they were sad and upset when they found out about my parents death but they were happy to have me. Oh and they want to meet you guys for doing everything that you have done for me so far." she said.

"well we would love to meet them." She smiled and I looked over at her smiling back.

"how was the trip?" I asked and I my face fell.

"Boring." they both said and I laughed.

"we are going upstairs to unpack." my mom said and they both walked upstairs. we watched them walked upstairs and waiting until we heard the door shut before we started talking again.

"that was too close."

"yes your parents would kill us."

"they would."

"just to let you know. you are never riding that school bus ever again."

"why not?"

"one my goddess deserves better and two I would hate to have to punch that bitch in the face for saying anything to you again."

"thanks for that."

"no thanks is needed. you should have told me a long time ago so I could have put her in her place." I smiled laying back into her side with a smile on my face.

**Maya POV:**

**Spring Break…**

Today is my birthday and to say I was excited about being eighteen was an understatement. I was leaving for Philly at four in the morning tomorrow and Emily was not happy about this. What Emily doesn't know is that I have already talked to Mrs. and Mr. Fields asking if Emily could come with me to Philly to Mrs. Smith office and I had to promise we would be back before school started back. I packed some of Emily's clothes into a duffle bag and put it with mines as if it was an extra bag I was carrying.

"Why do you have to leave me here?"

"are you going to pout all day?"

"Yes because you are leaving in least then twelve hours."

"I know but its going to seem like I never left."

"lets go do something fun." she said grabbing my hand and my keys off the nightstand.

"so what gotten into you?" I asked and she winked at me and I felt a surge of heat rise within my body. she gets into the driver seat and takes off.

"I wanted to get you something for your birthday but I didn't know exactly what to get you. so since I know that you love me and I love you I figured that should be enough." I was taken back by her answer until I seen we pulled into a jewelry store parking lot. she got out telling me to stay in the car that she had to pick something up. I tilted my head looking at her confused as she runs inside and within ten minutes was running back out with nothing in her hands.

"So did you have to get?"

"something I order about two months ago and it finally came in."

"is it for me?"

"please don't be silly." I looked at her confused and wondered why the hell she is acting like this. Then again its oddly turning me on. I shake my head removing all these thoughts from my mind and looking out the window. she drove for what seemed like forever until she pulled into this empty field of dirt. I tilt my head about to ask what we were doing here when I see a dirt bike fly through the air. "Surprise!" she yelled and I opened my mouth surprised she remembered. I told her that I wanted to ride a dirt bike one day because they look like fun.

"Emily!"

"I thought you would like it." she said getting out the car and motioning for me to follow along. for the next four hours she has someone teach us how to ride and then we go around the dirt field a few times before we leave. Her parents want to take me out for dinner so we go home to shower and get ready. "Mom we're home!" she yelled and no one responded.

"Is she home?"

"I'll go check upstairs." she said running up the stairs and coming back seconds later shaking her head no. we walked into the kitchen and seen a note on the counter saying she stepped out but she will be back before nine.

"I'm going to take a shower. I said giving her a kiss and walking upstairs.

"yeah I'm going to hit the other." she said and we walked upstairs disappearing in separate bathrooms. As I'm in the shower I can hear the sound of Emily singing. I smile but then I started to think what did she get from the jeweler. I wash my hair and body getting out wrapping up in a towel and walking into our room. I was looking for something to wear when Emily came walking into the room with just a towel on. I slide on my black lace panties and pull the bra out to match.

"mhm I like that on you." she said as a clasp the bra on pulling the straps up my shoulders. I smile and she walks over to wear I am standing, grabbing her bra and panties putting them on. I couldn't help but stare at her body. her tone muscles and long beautiful legs she was just beautiful. she turns around and my eyes travel back up her body before I look her in the eyes. "I want to give you your gift now." she said walking over to grab something out her jacket and standing behind me. "Close your eyes." I did as I was told and I felt something cold touch my neck. I open my eyes looking in the mirror and I seen a gold key and a half a heart.

"Em, they are beautiful."

"The key means you have the key to my heart, and the broken heart is the other half on mines." she said moving a little so I could see her chest. she had on a heart that my key would fit and the other part of the heart. "When the hearts are put together it will say 'Emily & Maya Forever'. yours say 'Emily for' and mines say 'Maya ever'."

"I love it thanks you." I lean in placing a soft kiss upon her soft lips. I started to push her back so she would walk towards the bed. she turn me around and pushed my body down on the bed. I turned so we were on the bed right and she climbed on top with her legs in between mines. she started to kiss my neck, then my chest, then down my stomach but then she stopped right above my waist. "Em you don't have to." I said looking down at her. she kissed my hip bones and moved back up my body.

"but I want to." she whispered with hot breath In my ear. I felt a shiver go down my spine when she said that. she kissed all down my body softer and slower this time and not a rush like just a few minutes ago. she kissed my stomach and then my thighs as she gripped my panty line pulling them down. My breath picked up as a anticipated her next move. she sit up and I close my eyes. her lips touch mines and I felt as if I was in heaven.

"Damn where –did you learn –that from?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"I have a great teacher." she said kissing me and I moaned into the kiss. "Oh crap." she said pulling back.

"What?"

"it's almost nine and we aren't ready." she said and I jumped out of bed. we went and took a quick shower together no horse playing then got out and got dressed. I dryer my hair then started straightening it Emily doing the same.

"Girls!" her mom yelled and Emily yelled upstairs. "We are going to be leaving in twenty minutes be ready by then."

"Okay." we said and went back to finishing our hair. we left and had a great meal at Olive Garden. I love Italian food and you cant go wrong with pasta. the time came for bed and Emily curled completely into my body fighting tears.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know but I have to."

"Happy Birthday."

"It was the best birthday I ever had."

"really?"

"Yeah I usually don't celebrate my birthday. but now I have a reason why I should."

"and why is that?"

"I have the love of my life, a family and an actually future ahead of me." she kissed my neck and I smiled. "Lets go to sleep cause I have to leave at four in the morning." she nodded and we fell asleep. I woke up to my phone alarm going off and I reached around for it finally grabbing it and turning it off. "Em." she said tapping her arm but she only tighten her grip on me. "Emily wake up."

"what?"

"I have to get ready."

"no you're staying here."

"I would love to but I have to go." she made a whining sound but let me go. she sat up in bed pulling her hair back into a messy bun. I pulled on a pair of sweats, a tank top and a sweater and a beanie on leaving my hair down. I grabbed my bags heading downstairs where Mrs. Fields was drinking coffee.

"All set?"

"Yeah I have everything." I said going through a mental check list.

"where's Emily?"

"I'll go get her." I walked upstairs and she was sitting on the bed pouting. "Come on baby we are about to leave." I said grabbing her hand and walking downstairs. I could easily tell her that she was coming with me to take the pout off her face but she was too cute like that so I decided to wait. we got into the car and Emily said in the back with me so she could lay on my lap. Her face was in my stomach and I was rubbing my fingers through the top of her hair. we pulled over to the curb at the airport and Mrs. Fields got out grabbing our bags. I get out and Emily immediately wraps her arms around my neck.

"I love you." she said with her face into my neck.

"I love you too." I could feel that she was crying so I decided this would be a nice time to tell her. I take my thumb wiping away her tears when I smiled at her. "Babe stop crying."

"I'm just going to miss you." I looked at Mrs. Fields and she smiled.

"Well I don't see how you're going to miss me when you will be with me." I said and she looked at me confused.

"I'm not going to be—I'm going to be—what?" I handed her her ticket and she looked at it confused.

"I asked if you could go since it is spring break."

"And your dad and I agreed that you could."

"Thank you!" she yelled hugging her mom.

"okay now go before you two miss your flight." she said giving me a hug then getting back in her car. we walked inside before she stopped.

"I don't have any clothes." she said realizing she didn't have a bag.

"oh this is your bag I forgot to tell you."

"real cute." she said laughing with it. we boarded the plane and in a few short hours we would be back in Philly. I just cant wait for Emily to see my next Surprise.

**A/N: Okay so there was a time just with Maya POV it was about a month away and her B-day is April 16. If I said different in previous chapters I'm sorry its just really hard keeping up with specific days I say. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Maya POV:**

we had just made it to our hotel when Mrs. Smith called me.

"Yeah we are leaving in about ten minutes. Okay see you then." I looked at Em and she pouted nodded her head as we made our way out the hotel room. Mrs. Smith office was only a few blocks away so I decided to just walk there. Emily intertwined our fingers as we walked the few blocks to the office. when we got there the receptionist sent me up to her office.

"Maya, Emily new to see you two again." she said hugging us and we took a seat.

"hey." we said smiling at her.

"I see you too are still going strong."

"yeah everything is perfect."

"okay well straight to business. We are about to go to his office so you can sign all the necessary paper work and get you your money." I nodded and we left to go to the next stop. Once to his office we were seated and a conference room and he walked in with paperwork.

"are you really to become four million dollars richer?"

"the money doesn't matter to me." I said matter of factly. I lived without a lot of money this long I don't need it all now its just going to be nice to be financially stable.

"That's good what do you plan to do with this money?"

"College right now."

"That's great where?"

"I actually got accepted to NYU but I'm going to be here in Philly to be with my girl right here." I looked at Emily and she was shaking her head.

"We're talking about later." I knew she didn't want me to not go to NYU because of her but she doesn't know what I have in store. I sat there listening to him go on and on about what all these paper meant but I really could careless right now.

"So you get four million now and the houses and cars go to you. You already have one and there are two more. DO you have any questions?"

"None."

"okay well sign here saying you are taking responsibility of these items and you may leave." I sign the papers and smiled when he gave me the account number. "Everything is in this account. go to this bank and change the information as soon as possible. Mrs. Smith can handle everything from here. Have a nice day." he said shaking our hands and leaving.

"How are you?"

"Hungry." I said before walking out the room with them following shortly behind. I knew there was a diner around the corner that had amazing food so I walked in there as fast as I could grabbing a table.

"why you walk away like that?" Emily asked mad that I just walked away and left them.

"I said I was hungry." the waiter handed me a menu and I order a burger and fries with a sprite. "What would you like?" Emily looked at me crossing her arms over her chest. I raised my eye brow and let out a deep breath.

"The same" Emily said sitting across from me.

"Just a salad Italian dressing." Mrs. Smith said sitting down.

"What the hell is your problem?" Emily asked.

"I don't have a problem." she raised her eye brow and I tilted my head challenging her.

"Clearly you do. why are you acting like that?"

"like what Emily?"

"Like you're mad about something talk to me."

"I have to go to the bathroom." I stood fixing my sleeveless blue jean jacket. Emily grabbed my hand and I stopped looking back at her. she looked like she was about to say something but I just pulled my hands away walking to the bathroom.

**Emily POV:**

I knew something was wrong with Maya but I didn't know what. she was fine until we got to the attorney's office then she started acting funny. I watched her walk away and I shook my head.

"Is she okay?" Mrs. Smith asked looking up from her iphone.

"I don't know I'll be right back." I said getting up and walking to the bathroom. I walked in and Maya was leaning on the counter with her head in her hands. she looked up and seen me removing herself from the counter and walking to one of the stalls. "Maya." I said letting out a breath. "Maya come out here." she open the stall and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong talk to me?"

"nothing is wrong." she said walking towards the door but I pulled her back. she turned and looked at me. I grabbed one hand on each side of her open jacket pulling her body into mines. I let out and wrapped my hands around her waist.

"Something is wrong, I can tell and sense it. Tell me."

"please—"

"and I'm not dropping it. is it the fact of what you got today?"

"yeah sorta I don't know."

"tell me about."

"its just I haven't had my parents in so long that it feels like this is what I am given to get over it. I mean listening to what he was saying I mental relieved everything. I knew the reason why I was getting this and now I'm acting all weak and emotional." she said reaching her hands up to cover her face.

"hey, hey look at me." I said moving her hands from her face and wiping a few tears with my thumbs. "You are not weak. you are one of the strongest people I know. And you have all rights to be emotional right now. you and I both know money will never replace your parents but they set this up to make sure you have a secure future. think of it that way don't think of it the bad way." she nodded her head and I kissed her lips softly. "You still hungry?" she nodded her head and we both laughed. "Come on." we walked out the bathroom and sure enough our food was on the table waiting.

"Are you okay?" mrs. Smith asked Maya.

"yeah its just it all got to me."

"its all over now. So I heard that you went to Cali want to tell me about?"

"Yeah um I met my whole family. Funny they didn't even know my parents died." Maya said chuckling sticking a fry in her mouth.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah they were too. But oh well life goes on right." We ignored Maya's comment and continue eating. After we paid Mrs. Smith handed Maya a card.

"Please talk to someone. You need it more than you realize."

"thanks I'll think about it."

"Please you need to get a since of peace within yourself. Maybe they can help you find it." Maya nods and we begin walking back towards Mrs. Smith car. we go to the bank to get all the paper work transferred and then we went to where the cars were being held.

"I'll take the Mercedes now and the Toyota I will come for later." Maya said grabbing the keys. "You go ahead and get in I need to talk to her." Maya said referring to Mrs. Smith. I climb into the car and crank up the ignition. There was a full tank and the radio worked. I looked back and could see they were having a conversation but I couldn't read the lips because they were sideways. Maya gave Mrs. Smith a hug and walked to the car. she sat in the passenger seat and I smiled at her.

"You're letting me drive?"

"yeah I'm not In the mood to drive right now. do you mind?"

"No." I reversed the car and headed for out hotel.

"Let nap then get food watch a movie eat junk food cuddle, I really need it right now." I nodded my head because words were not needed at this moment. I stopped by this store down the street from the hotel and got brownies, popcorn and Maya's and mines favorite M&M the yellow pack. I got back in the car and Maya had her head turned to the side. once we get in the hotel Maya goes to the bathroom and locks the door. I shake my head going over to the bed sitting waiting for her to come out. ten minutes, twenty minutes, now thirty and I walk over to the bathroom door leaning my head against it.

"Maya open the door." I say softly and I heard the lock click. I twist the door knob and Maya is against the wall sitting with her face buried in her knees. "Babe look at me." I said bending down sitting on my knees with my hands on her elbows. "Please look at me." my voice cracked at the lump rose in my throat and tears brimmed my eyes. I never seen her like this and it hurt me to know that she was hurting. she looked up and I pulled her into my arms. she buried her face into my neck and started to cry even more. "Tell me whats wrong. " I finally said once she started to calm down.

"I don't know. honestly I don't I just feel—"

"feel what? you can tell me."

"hurt, mad, sad, anger, broken, weak, vulnerable, an emotional wrack, everything. I don't know specifically why. I don't know if its because I just got this money under this circumstance. I don't know I just have a lot going through my mind." I pulled her into my once again and held her tighter than before.

"Let's go to bed." I said and she nodded her head getting up with me. I went in her bag and grabbed two tank tops. I undid her belt and unbutton her pants taking them off, throwing them anywhere. I pulled her shirt off slipping on her tank top. I did the same then crawled into bed pulling her into my body and I held her. I wanted to somehow take all the pain away from her. I wanted her to fell just how much I loved her just by holding her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered and I looked down at her.

"for what?"

"for acting this way. being a total mess."

"don't be sorry. you have every right to be emotional."

"I love you." she said kissing my shoulder and tucking her face back into my neck.

"I love you too. more than you ever will realize." I laid there rubbing my fingers through her hair until I felt her breathing even out. "I love you so much Maya. I cant wait until the day you become my wife and we have kids. the day we grow old together and our grandchildren are coming asking for stuff. I cant wait until the day you walk into our house excited that your dreams finally came true. I only wish you knew how much I truly love you."

_With that Emily closes her eyes falling asleep. only if she knew Maya heard everything she just said. she smiled curling further into her future wife happy. she felt all the bad feelings she was feeling only a short time prior and the only thing she felt was happiness and love. Maya finally feel asleep._

I woke up to find Maya lying with her head on my stomach watching TV.I groan and she smiled lifting her head turning on the bed kissing my lips with a soft passion. "Someone is better."

"I love you that's all."

"Sleep well?"

"Perfectly you made me feel so much better."

"that's great."

"Hungry?"

"Yes."

"great I ordered pizza it should be here soon and I want to do what you wanted to." I scrunched up my nose smiling.

"Really?"

"yes it was a good idea and now I really want too."

"What movie?"

"I don't care you choose."

"Umm lets see what's on HBO." I said looking at the TV Guide. "Columbiana?"

"I love that movie."

"You seen it?"

"Yeah I went and seen it when it came out. Have you?"

"No I wanted too. is it good?"

"its great." the hotel room phone rung and Maya answered it. she pulled on her pants and she walked out the room. she came back five minutes later with our pizza. "large meat lover pizza, ten wings and cheesy breadsticks, plus a two litter sprite."

"someone woke up hungry."

"yeah I did oh yeah I forgot about this box, its cinnamon sticks."

"I bet the pizza guy thought you were fat."

"or high. either way I don't care because we are eating this plus the extra junk food you got." I shook my head at her grabbing a piece of pizza.

"mhm this is really good."

"My favorite pizza place, Johnny's."

"I never had it." we ate watching Columbiana. Once all the pizza and the extras that came with it I was full and so was Maya. was laid back on the pillows and fell asleep once the credits started to roll.

**Maya POV:**

I woke up to the sun hitting me in the eyes through the cracked curtain. I groan rolling over and burying my face in the pillow next to me. i groan again because I had to pee but didn't feel like getting up to go to the bathroom. 'I wonder how long I can hold it.' I thought but then my bladder hit me and I went to the bathroom. while I was up a closed the curtains complete cursing under my breath about how bright the damn sun was. I climbed back into the bed and I heard a giggle. I looked over at Emily and she seemed to still be sleeping. 'awe she's laughing in her sleep how cute.' I thought but that was quickly change when she spoke up not opening her eyes.

"The sun is just bright in the morning. you would know that if you woke up before twelve more often." I took the pillow I was previously laying on smacking her in the head with it. "oh really?" she asked before a pillow fight broke out. we swung the pillows wildly when she grabbed mines throwing it and pinning me to the bed.

"get off me." I laughed.

"nope I win."

"never!" I yelled and she grabbed both my hands with one of hers and trailed the other hand down my body. she traced her index finger down my stomach and stopped right between my thighs. my breath hitched in my throat then a loud squeal came out soon after as she began to tickle in between my thighs. I wasn't that ticklish but my thighs were super sensitive. "please stop!"

"Say I win."

"no."

"fine have it your way." she said removing her other hand and started to double team my thighs.

"I give I give you won just please stop." she stopped and rolled over on her back. tears had fell from my eyes from laughing and I wiped them away. "I hate you for that." she smiled kissing my cheek.

"please forgive me." she said with a pout.

"yeah I forgive you and forgive me too."

"for what?"

"this!" I yelled straddling her waist in one swift motion ticking her sides. she twisted and tried to buck me off her waist but I wasn't moving.

"okay I'm sorry."

"say I'll never tickle Maya again."

"I'll never—"

"say it."

"I'll never tickle you again." I stopped leaning down kissing her lips.

"Now was that so hard." I laugh rolling back on my back.

"you're evil Maya. Just evil." we laid there catching our breaths before Emily spoke up. "So you're feeling better today?"

"yeah you helped a lot."

"all I did was tell you that I loved you."

"that's what I needed was love."

"well you will always have it with me."

"can we have a truth moment?" I asked rolling onto my side to look at her.

"yeah." she said as she rolled over to face me.

"you are the best thing that has ever happen to me. I was pissed when Mrs. Smith told me I was being placed again. but now I am glad she did it because I believe that I have found the love of my life and my soul mate." Emily had tears and in her eyes. she didn't respond with words. she attacked my lips and she quickly deepen the kiss. I actually thought about telling her what I heard last night but decided to just let her think she said it to the universe. after about an hour we decided we needed to take a shower and leave the hotel.

"we're going to surprise the girls today." I said straightening my hair.

"I totally forgot to tell them I was in town. Are they in town?" Emily asked more talking to herself instead of me.

"yes I made sure of it by calling Hanna and asking what they were doing for spring break."

"she doesn't know were here?"

"no she knows I'm here but she doesn't know I'm bringing you along."

"oh."

"yeah but we have a stop to make before we go to Hanna's house. I told her to call the girls over because I wanted to see them all." we got into the old Mercedes and I headed for the dealership to trade it in. I got an all black Mercedes very similar to my BMW but the rims weren't black. I thank the man and head to Hanna's house. After about two hours of driving I pull up in front of Hanna's house. I see three cars and I smile over at Emily. I take my phone out calling Hanna's phone.

_Hey Hanna I'm outside can you guys come out._

_we're looking out the window we don't see you only thing we see is a black cedes_

_that's me _

I didn't hear anything I just seen the front door fly open. I step out the car and smile at Emily and she opens the car door and Hanna stops in her track. Aria and Spencer did the same all wearing the same shock expression. "Surprise!" I yell and Hanna and the girls attack Emily into a big hug. Hanna comes giving me a hug and I smile.

"Why did you tell me?" she asked hitting my shoulder.

"because it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it."

"whose car?" Aria aked.

"Mines."

"where did you get it?" Hanna asked sliding her finger across the hood.

"dealership this morning I traded in my other car." Hanna looked shocked. she probably thought I was taking about the BMW. "Want to take it for a spin?" I asked holding up the keys. Hanna snatch the keys from my hands without saying a word jumping into the front seat.

"Come on I want to drive this baby!" Hanna yelled. I hugged the other girls and we climbed into the car.

"No to fa-st" I say as Hanna hits the gas flying down the road. "Try not to break my car thank you." we drive back to her house and get out.

"Hanna you are never to drive a fast car again." Spencer said getting out.

"EM I'm so happy you're here." Aria said hugging her again.

"Yeah I'll be back sooner than you think."

"How soon?" Spencer asked.

"I got accepted to Danby and I'm moving to Philly."

"that's amazing!" they all said hugging Emily again.

"What about you Maya?"

"Well I got accepted to several places."

"like where?" Spencer asked.

"Umm USC, NYU—"

"Those are amazing school."

"I know but I'm leaving them both to come to Philly."

"Maya no." Emily said.

"I accepted the offer to a performing arts school in Philly." Their faces dropped.

"I didn't know you were an actress." Hanna said.

"I'm not I'm a musician."

"what instrument?" Aria asked interested.

"any wind instrument, piano and guitar."

"I didn't know that." Emily said looking at me.

"Yeah i—hold on I have to take this." I put the phone to my ear because Mrs. Smith was calling. 'The car is at my office the keys are with the receptionist.' I said thanks and hung up the phone. I called a cab and waited for it come.

"who was that?" Emily asked.

"No one. like I was saying I don't really tell people." we talked outside for about five more minutes when a cab pulled up. "I have to go baby I'll see you later." I said kissing her cheek walking towards the cab. she grabbed my hand pulling me back to her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back trust me." she leans against the side of my car and I hold up one finger telling the cabby I'm coming. she grabs a hold of my jacket like before pulling me into her body. I kiss her lips and whispered in her ear "I'll be back soon. go have fun with your girls." I kiss her again before readjusting my satchel and getting in the back of the cab. once I reached the office I seen five Camry sitting outside. I walk to the receptionist and she smiled.

"Mrs. Smith said to be expecting you. it's the black Camry. she said that she figured you would like black." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Thanks." I said grabbing the keys and getting in. it was a 2013 Camry and I was very pleased. Emily is going to love this. my phone starts ringing and its Mrs. Smith.

_Thank you so much_

_I figure black was your color_

_yeah she is going to love this_

_she is oh I took the liberty of buying a ribbon its in the trunk_

_thank you I was about to go find one_

_well call me soon_

_oh I wanted to tell you I got accepted to the performing arts school here in Philly_

_that's amazing I'm glad you are going to do something with your life_

_its all thanks to you honestly you moved me to the Fields house and I meant Emily. she made me want to change my life_

_I'm glad she did but I cant honestly take credit for that the credit is all yours_

_I guess you're right_

_well you will always have me I promise that _

_thank you_

_okay well I will talk to you soon I have a meeting_

_okay bye_

I start the two hour journey back to Rosewood. I pull up behind my car and smile. I had stopped down the block putting on the red ribbon. I honk the horn and Emily walks out then the girls. I lift my arm dangling the keys. "Your car awaits you my lady." I said and she runs towards me wrapping me into a big hug.

"Maya—"

"its an early graduation gift." I say kissing her and handing her the key.

"you bought her a car?" The girls said in shock.

"something like that yeah."

"Maya I cant."

"you have no choice I'm not taking no for an answer."

"if she don't want it can I have it?"

"Hanna!" we all yelled looking at her.

"just asking."

"thank you I love it." she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me tight to her. I had one more surprise for her but that was later on and I couldn't wait to give it too her.

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for everything review, follow, and favorite. it means a lot to me. ***I'm on SPRING BREAK so hopefully more chapters will be coming*****


	12. Chapter 12

**Maya POV: **

it was the last day in Rosewood and I had a special night plan for Emily. First I was going to take her to this French restaurant in Philly, then we are going to the look out that you could see the whole of rosewood, then back to our hotel for a night cap.

"Em are you ready?" I said standing in Hanna's kitchen giving her a hug. it was only ten in the morning but I promise Emily we would go to Philly and just have an us day because when we get back to Texas she going to be busy with school. I decided that we can go to the park first because honestly it was a nice day out and Emily loved the outdoors. Emily finally appears from upstairs with her hair up in a bun wearing white shorts and a tank top.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the airport." Hanna said giving Emily a hug.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too but I will see you in a few weeks."

they hugged one more time before I got in my Mercedes and Emily got in her car. I was taking my car back to the holding lot because I loved my BMW too much to trade it for a Mercedes. I pulled into the lot handing the man the keys and telling him I will get it at another time. I hopped in the car with Emily kissing her cheek and smiling.

"You might as well get use to driving me now because this will not happen again."

"why not?"

"Because you are my queen I'm suppose to drive my lady around not the other way."

"well, you're my lady and I feel I should treat you the same." she looked at me and crinkled my nose up. "you are so cute when you do that."

"I'm not cute. don't call me that."

"your right you not."

"Emily!"

"you're not cute, your sexy." I shook my head looking out the window. I absentmindedly grabbed Emily's hand intertwining our fingers. we pulled into Philly's park after we stopped and grabbed some tacos. I was drinking my frozen strawberry lemonade as we walked looking for a shaded area to sit. We talked about what we wanted our futures to look like, what we expected, what our goals were. we that conversation most people have on their first date.

"So you are actually giving up NYU, USC just to be in Philly with me?"

"of course. I got into a performing arts school. I'm happy with Philly and the fact I get to see this woman I have fallen in love with every single day is worth giving up a school."

"that is so sweet My." Emily leaned in giving me a soft but passionate kiss on my lips. Emily lean back in my arms and we talked watching the people walked by. I see this little girl run by and she looked so familiar.

"Stacey!" I yelled and the little girl looked back at me. "Stacey!" I yelled again and a bright smile spread across her face as she ran towards me.

"Maya!" she yelled jumping into my arms. "I missed you." she said with her hands on my cheeks.

"I missed you too." I tapped her nose with my index finger and she giggled. "Where are your moms?"

"Over there with my brother and sister."

"you have a brother and sister?"

"yeah mama had them a month ago. My brother name is Miguel and my sister name is Mya. I named her after you." I smiled and couldn't help the tears that were building up. "Come on I want to show my moms I found you." I grabbed Emily's hand and Stacey looked at her.

"Is she your girlfriend now Maya?"

"Yeah she my girlfriend now."

"good cause she is really pretty." she said as if she was whispering. "Hi Emily."

"Hey Stacey nice to see you again." with that she pulled us towards her moms.

"Stacey you cant run off like that."

"I found Maya!" she yelled ignoring her mother's speech.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Its so nice to see you again." Lola said.

"I heard someone had twins."

"Yeah Naya carried. She'll be right back she had a diaper to change." we talked until Naya came back holding a baby boy in her arms. we talked and caught up as we walked around the park.

"When Stacey found out I was having a girl and a boy she immediate said she wanted the girl to be named Maya."

"That means a lot to me."

"She talks about you all the time. she tells us about how you used to play with her, help her when she needed it, how you wouldn't let people pick on her."

"yeah she was the smallest so they thought she was an easy target. she was like my little sister or my own child. I love her to pieces."

"so how is school?"

"I actually graduated and I start of Philly's performing art school in the fall. Emily here is going to Danby."

"You're going to Danby?" Lola asked smiling.

"yeah full ride."

"I went to Danby its an amazing school."

"I know and their swim team is the best. It is my dream school."

"The dean of the school is my uncle."

"Really?" Emily asked. Emily and Lola started to talk about Danby while I started talking to Naya.

"Maya, I would really love for you to be in Stacey life."

"really?"

"yeah, you are the one good thing that happen to her when everything was bad."

"I would love too."

"Maybe take her out every once in awhile."

"I could babysit."

"Really?"

"Yeah free of charge."

"I couldn't do that really. I would have to pay you."

"no it would be a pleasure to watch them. they are so cute."

"have you two talked about having kids?"

"yeah it came up once. we decided after college because Emily is working on going to the Olympics and I don't think I want to carry."

"you should it's a beautiful experience."

"yeah also a painful one. I'm not big on pain."

"its worth it in the end trust me." we talked for awhile until Stacey said she was hungry. "Would you two like to join us?"

"Please Maya?" Stacey said grabbing my hand. I looked at Emily and she shrugged her shoulder.

"Yeah, we would love too." Now I know this wasn't a part of my plan but the boathouse is already set up for tonight and her surprise is already there waiting. we were taking the flight home at six tomorrow night. we went to this little diner right down the street from the park. Stacey told me about everything that has happen in the last year and how she really wish Lola and Naya would have adopted me too.

"Guess what?" Naya said. Lola and Stacey looked at her. "Maya has agreed to be our full time on call babysitter whenever we need her."

"Really?" Lola asked.

"Yeah I missed this little girl. plus you two are really great. I just hope me and Emily are just as happy when we get married." Emily squeezed my hand and I smiled. It was time to go and we said goodbye. Stacey didn't want to let go but I told her I will be back in a few months for good. Emily gave everyone a hugged and we left, walking back to our car.

"So where are we going now?"

"You remember that boathouse I took you too once?"

"Yeah I love that place."

"we are going there."

"Really?"

"yes. I have a special night plan for us and that place is perfect."

"exactly what do you have plan?"

"now that my love is a surprise." Em gave me a pout. I tapped her bottom lip with me finger and she just raised an eye brow at me. "It will all be worth it at the end." we arrived at the boathouse and I open the car door grabbing Emily's hand as she stepped out. we walked to the door and I opened it allowing Emily to walk in after me. "Go down the hall to the guest room and get dress. Everything you need is in there. When you're done come back in here." Emily looked uneasy about this but did as she was told.

I dimmed the lights, lighting all the candles around the house. I hurried and put my dress on letting my hair fall from its messy bun. I was simple black strapless dress with black pumps. I take the takeout I had Hanna drop off ten minutes ago and heat it up. While I was putting the plates on the table Emily came walking into the living room. my jaw dropped. Hanna picked the perfect dress. It was blue and hugged her in all the right places. it had one strap across the shoulder. she has on black pumps also and her hair was down in beautiful waves.

"You look beautiful." I said walking towards placing my hands on her hip and kissing her softly.

"Thank you. look amazing yourself." I grabbed her hand and she looked around. "You did all this for me?"

"Of course. Dinner?"

"Yes thank you." I pulled her chair out and we sat down and began eating. "I officially accepted Danby's offer."

"that's great baby."

"yeah. have you accepted your offer?"

"No I don't think I want to go there anymore."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know what I want to do with my life. all I know is I want you in it forever." I looked up and seen a smile on her face and unshed tears in her eyes.

"Go to NYU."

"What?"

"Go to NYU. they have different majors you can choose from, you have more options, and you can still do music."

"I don't want to leave you."

"you're not leaving me. We have a bond that will last forever. I will feel bad if you go to some school in Philly and not the one you want because of me. Go to NYU. We can find a place that is close enough to both Danby and NYU."

"I'll think about it." I said and she nodded her head. I didn't want to talk about this but that's the thing about Emily and me we can talk about anything no matter what kind of mood is set. We ate in a comfortable silence until we both were done and I cleared the table. I brought out two slices of strawberry cheesecake, Emily's favorite and placed her cake in front of her. I was nervous because her surprise was sitting right in front of her. I looked at her and she smiled. "Strawberry cheesecake." I said and she looked down and opened her mouth.

"Maya." she sounded out of breath.

"Yeah." I answered back mocking her tone.

"is this—"

"It's a promise ring. One day it will be an engagement ring but right now that is my promise to you. That ring is a sign of me promising you my heart, my love, my soul, my devotion to you. that ring means that I am always here for you and will continue to be. that your dreams and goals mean more to me than my own. I promise you my life." I take a deep breath and look down then back up to her eyes. "One day you will no longer be my princess because that position will be filled by another girl. That girl is going to look up to me and you screaming mommy one day. My queen, on that day my life will be complete. I Love you forever and always."

Emily crashed her lips against mines and held my cheeks. "I love you too." I stood up and pulled her towards the room. I lit the candles that I laid out and went back to capture her lips. We made slow passionate love. We wanted this feeling to last forever. I kissed every inch of the body that I had memorized so well. Emily placed her head on my chest with her right hand over my heart.

"I promise to love you forever." she whispered leaning her head up to kiss my neck. we fell asleep in the very position. My soon to be queen wrapped in my arms peacefully sleeping.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Review and tell me what you think. THANKS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Maya POV:**

We didn't get back to Teas until two this morning. First our plane got delayed for two hours. Then we had to make an emergency landing, switch flights and finally we landed in Texas. Emily didn't sleep at all on the planes so when we finally got home she was exhausted. she took off her pants and shirt climbing into bed with nothing but her sport bra and boy shorts on. I followed doing the same crawling into bed and she snuggled into my body. she let out a content sigh and fell asleep.

"Emily get up!" Pam yelled into our room. I open my eyes and look at the clock on the side table seeing it was only six in the morning. "Emily!" Pam yelled again. I sat up and rubbed my face.

"I'll get her up." I tell Pam and she nods her head walking out the room. I look at Emily and she looks so peaceful sleeping but I have to get her up. Pam told us before we left she had to be back Monday to go to school. I see she meant what she said. Emily is laying on her stomach with her face turned facing me. I laid back down to be closer to her face. "Emily, babe wake up." I whisper in her ear and she groans turning her face from me. "Em." I say a little louder and she groans again but this time speaking.

"No sleep." I shake my head and straddle her back, bending down once again to her ear.

"Em, you have to get up." I whispered sitting up walking my fingers up and down her spine. she shivers under me and begins to wiggle.

"I'm tired."

"I know but your mom already came in here." I sit up on my knees turning Emily over to face me.

"Can't I just stay here with you and do what we did yesterday." she said rubbing one hand on my stomach and another on my thigh. I grab her hands and smirk at her, tilting my head.

"How I would love for that to happen but your mom is downstairs and she waiting on you to make an entrance." I climb off her grabbing a pair of sweats out for both of us and she groan. she climbed out of bed putting on the gray sweats following me downstairs.

"Thank you." Pam said and I smiling.

"Mommy, I'm tired." Emily whined putting her head on the breakfast bar.

"What time did you all get in last night?"

"Two." I said and she spun around to look at me. "we had a delay flight then we had to make an Emergency landing and finally got here around one." she nodded then turned back to Emily. I walked over handed Emily a cup of orange juice and she smiled mouthing a 'thank you'.

"You're still going to school. Go take a shower before you're late." Emily groan getting up from the bar, going upstairs to take a shower.

"How did everything go?" Pam asked me.

"Good. Everything is settled." I took a breath than looked up at her. "Can you answer a question for me?"

"Sure sweetie what is it?"

"I got accepted to three colleges."

"that's great!"

"Yeah it is but one is in California, one is in New York and another in Philly. I refuse to go to Cali because Emily will be so far away. I decided on going to the Philly school because then Emily and I would be in the same city."

"So what's the problem?"

"Emily told me to go to NYU."

"why did she tell you that?"

"She doesn't want me to settle on a school because she in that city. she wants me to go to NYU because I have several majors and minors to chose from. I don't know what to do."

"Did Emily say anything else?"

"She said that we can find a place that is a equal amount of distance between NYU and Danby."

"That's a great idea."

"I know. but I don't think I can handle that."

"Maya, go to NYU. Pursue what it is that you dream of. Emily will always come back to you. What do you like about the school in Philly and NYU?"

"The school in Philly is closer to Emily and has an amazing music program. it's a performing arts school. But NYU has an amazing music program, medical, law, and anything else I think I'm interested in."

"I think you already made your decision."

"Yeah I guess." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. "I got a full scholarship to NYU. But I knew if I told Emily that she would make me go."

"Just like you did her."

"yeah." I breath out and she walks over wrapping me in a hug.

"Go to NYU baby. You and Emily will be fine. The fact that you will be living in different cities but coming home to each other every night is only going to make you relationship stronger. follow your dreams." she said and for the first time she kissed my temple. I tear rolled down my face because I haven't felt affection like that for a long time from a mother figure. I wiped my face and walked upstairs to my room.

"Hey baby." Emily said sounding a lot less grumpy.

"Hey," I said sitting on the bed and pulling her towards me. "I made my decision on school."

"And what is that?"

"NYU."

"That's great baby."

"Yeah but I didn't tell you that I got a full scholarship there." her jaw dropped at that.

"You were going to give up a scholarship to an amazing school just to be in Philly?"

"Yeap." I said smiling.

"Wipe that smile off your face, if I would have found out, while you were in Philly, I would have been extremely pissed at you."

"I know but we need to start looking at places."

"okay we can when I get home from school."

"okay well lets go because I am hungry and McDonalds is calling my name." I grabbed Emily off the shoulder sweater and my high top Nikes. I walk down to Pam's room and knock on the door. she opens the door and I smile. "I'm going to McDonalds do you want anything?"

"No I'm about to leave for work but thank you."

"Have a good day at work." I said walking downstairs to my car.

"I missed you. You were gone for so long. I love—"

"Maya who are you talking too?" Emily asked opening the car door as I was talking out loud.

"My car duh. I missed my baby."

"I hope your baby know that—"

"shh don't say it you're going to hurt her feelings." Emily starts to laugh. "Shh its okay she don't know what she is talking about." I said rubbing the steering wheel and Emily burst out laughing. I cranked the car up pulling out of the drive way towards McDonalds.

I ordered an Egg White Delight with an order of hashbrowns and a Caramel Frappe. Emily order the same except she got a sausage and biscuit. I stopped in front of her school and got out to get her bag from the trunk. "Have a good day." I said as I hand her the book bag.

"Hey Emily!" I hear some guy yell and I raise an eyebrow.

"No me gusta." I said in Spanish. Emily laughed at my random use of Spanish and kissed my lips softly.

"I only got eyes for you." she whispered and kissed my again. "I'll see you after school."

"Don't ride the bus I will pick you up." she nods back at me waving her hand as I get back into the car and drive away.

**Emily POV:**

I walked inside the school as soon as the bell rung. I don't have time to go to the Café to eat and make it to class on time. I walk straight to class already having my books in my bag. "Good Morning Emily." Ms. Locke said to me.

"Good morning. Can I eat this in here I just got here?"

"Yes go ahead."

"Thank you." I sat down and started eating my breakfast when someone walked up behind me grabbing a hashbrown. I turned to see who it was but the moved around me to my front. I look back to see Shayla sitting on the desk with my Frappe in her hands.

"You go to McDonalds and don't tell nobody."

"Maya took me."

"Next time tell Maya to feed me too."

"uh no that's what your boyfriend is for." she made a face and started to drink my frappe.

"So how was your spring break?" she asked when I got up to throw the bag away and taking my frappe from her. she better be lucky Maya bought me a large one.

"It was good I went back home you?"

"Stayed her and went swimming. What did you do in Philly?"

"I hung out with my friends, went to this party that this guy throws every spring break, went to New York, went shopping, and that's pretty much it."

"Why didn't I leave with you?"

"Who knows sometimes blondes don't think."

"I'm a chemical blonde."

"My point." I laughed and she punched me in the shoulder.

"You're a asshole sometimes."

"Can't help it when you set yourself up for it." The teacher walks in after the late bell rings and begins class. I thought today was going to be killer but it was pretty laid back, that was until third block and my teacher gave us a project and a essay. The lunch bell rung and I decided to call Maya.

_Hey _

_Hey what are you doing_

_getting me some wings what about you_

_at lunch I want some wings this food looks nasty today_

_want me to bring you some_

_I'm not going to ask you to drive all the way over here_

_I'm like five minutes away from you _

_you don't have too_

_but I am what kind of drink do you want_

_that peach one you always get _

_okay ill call you when I get there_

_thank you_

_you're welcome_

I hang up and Shay is tapping her fingers against the table. "What!"

"Nothing." we start talking when about five minute later Maya calls saying she is here. I told her how to get to the outside lunch area and she walked up a minute or two later.

"Hey." Maya said handing me my drink and then putting the bag on the table.

"Hey baby, which one is mines?"

"Whichever one you want. One is a Philly with wings and fries and the other is just fries and wings."

"I want the Philly." I said with my eyebrows raised.

"Okay."

"you don't mind."

"No I just got that and wings because I didn't ask what you wanted and I knew you ate both."

"God I love you." I said opening the box reviling the food. I got up and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Be here at six?" she asked and I shook my head.

"The girls want me to go dress shopping with them after swim practice and then get something to eat." I looked her in the eyes hoping I wouldn't see disappointment in it and I didn't but I did see something else I just couldn't read what it was. she reached in her bag and pulled something out digging around until she pulled money out.

"Here." she said handing me forty dollars.

"No keep it."

"no take it."

"Maya."

"Emily, I'm serious." I shook my head no and she folded the money up dropping it inside my shirt. "Look I love you but I left Chanel in my car and I will hurt that dog if she messes up my seats." she said kissing my temple and started to walk away until she turned around. "Call me if you need anything." I nodded my head and watched her walk away.

"How long have you two been together?" one of Shay's friends asked.

"A year." she nodded her head and we all started eating. Shay once again grabbed some food from in front of me and took the drink. "You are getting on my nerves."

"I love you too."

Cameron walked up and sat down at our table and we looked at him. "Hey Emily."

"Hey Cameron."

"Are you Gay?" he randomly asked.

"No."

"She just really happy." Shay said smiling.

"No seriously, are you a homesexual?"

"No."

"She just likes rainbows—"

"And unicorns." I said. Shay and I started laughing and Cameron walked away.

"I always wanted a unicorn. I actually got one when I was four. I begged for it and I got it."

"Yeah it probably was a horse with a cone on top."

"No it was a stuff unicorn that was huge and I slept with it every night. it even had a rainbow horn." I started to laugh and she looked serious. "I'm serious. I didn't want a horse I wanted a unicorn because they were awesome. hell I'm almost eighteen and I still tell my parents I want a unicorn."

"They haven't figured it out yet that you are gay?"

"No but you would figure my _Pride _poster on my wall would give it away."

"They just think you're a supporter."

"Yeah and do other stuff."

"Shay what happen to your boyfriend?" Kimberly asked over hearing our conversation.

"Nothing I'm still with him."

"Then why are you going on and on about how your gay?"

"because I'm bisexual and my boyfriend knows this. why are you acting like a bitch over it?"

"Because I was raised viewing that wrong."

"Its okay you're going to be gay when you get older."

"I'm not going to be gay."

"Okay Kim whatever you say." Shay said just before the bell rings sending us to class.

**Maya POV:**

I just finish taking Chanel for a walk and I see my phone lighting up on the counter. I grab my phone and it is my cousin Michelle.

_hey michelle what's up_

_hey I was wondering can you come to my birthday party this weekend_

_this weekend_

_yeah I really want you to be there _

_yeah I can come_

_great just come to my dad's house or I can pick you up at the airport_

_can you pick me up I don't feel like driving_

_yeah no problem just call me and tell me when you are flying in_

_alright bye michelle_

_chao_

"Well Emily is not going to be happy to hear that."

I sit back on the coach and pull my laptop out. I know I told Emily we'll look for a place when she gets home but I can start looking now. I was looking at this apartment in Princeton and it has everything that I am looking for. The front door opens and Mr. Fields come walking into the living room with his army uniform on.

"Hey" he said sounding very tired.

"hey are you okay?"

"Yeah just tired that's all I had to do this training for three days and it finally ended."

"Oh okay."

"How was Rosewood?"

"Okay it was fun we had a blast."

"that's great. What are you doing?"

"looking for an apartment close to NYU and Danby."

"that's a great idea."

"yeah but I suck at geography and it is making my head hurt." he starts looking at my laptop and laughs.

"I hope you know Princeton is in New Jersey."

"I know but I really like this apartment."

"I remember Pam telling me that your parents had a house in New York." I totally forgot about that.

"Mr. Fields have I told you how start you are?"

"no I don't believe so."

"well you are a genius. I totally forgot about the properties I was given." I start go to my email to find the information sheet Mrs. Smith sent me with the addresses. I find the email I was looking for, copy and paste the address, put it into Google maps and presto, the condo.

"is that the place?"

"yes this is the place. its perfect. and it's the same distance from both our schools." the condo was near New Jersey. it was a little closer to her school but it was the perfect location, with a perfect distance and still close enough to the city when we wanted to go out.

"I'm glad could be of assistance but I'm am going to lay down."

"do you want anything to eat?"

"no I grabbed something before I came home. but thank you." he smiled and walked upstairs. I sat on the couch the rest of the day watching TV.

"Maya" I hear someone calling me name. I slowly open my eyes and see Emily bent down in front of me. she pushes a piece of hair out of my face and kissed me. "How long have you been asleep?"

"I don't know. I didn't even realize I fell asleep."

"oh. well my mom called and said that we are going out tonight for dinner."

"okay. you should go tell your dad that he is upstairs asleep."

"he's home?"

"yeah he got in this afternoon and helped me with something then went to bed."

"what did he help you with?"

"an apartment."

"oooh let me see."

"its on my laptop." she grabbed my laptop putting in my password and it was still on the screen.

"Its beautiful how much is it going to cost to rent it."

"nothing its mines."

"what?"

"That's the New York apartment that I got when i turned eighteen. your dad reminded me that I had it. plus it is the perfect place."

"we should go check it out."

"we will this summer."

"before I go get my dad, I wanted to ask if we could go somewhere this weekend."

"this weekend?"

"yeah."

"I cant my cousin Michelle called and asked me to come to Cali for her birthday and I already said I would." Emily face dropped and she got up walking upstairs. she didn't even look back at me when I called her name. I let out a sigh and took a pillow to cover my head. i knew she was going to get mad. Emily comes back downstairs and sit on the opposite coach.

"Babe come here." she looks at me with a blank stare. "Well at least talk to me."

"about what?"

"I know you're mad and I'm sorry but she wants me to come."

"I'm not mad."

"then what?"

"I don't know. I just don't want you to go okay."

"why?"

"because."

"because what Emily. Talk to me."

"Because I want to go with you but I cant."

"I told you I will take you to Cali for the summer."

"that still doesn't help the fact that your leaving again."

"only for the weekend I will be home Monday."

"yeah after I leave for school." I walk over to Emily bending down in front of her.

"I'm sorry." I lean upward and kiss her lips. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip. she opens her mouth allowing me access.

"_Emily what time did your mom say be there?"_ we pulled apart and Emily tried to compose her breathing.

"Eight."

"What time is it now?" he asked finally revealing himself from the stairs.

"seven forty-five."

"okay lets go." We decided to take my car and I drove. we got to the restaurant ten minutes late and Pam didn't seem that mad. Dinner came and gone and it was time to go. John rode with Pam and Emily with me. We start to follow them home when we got stopped at a red light and Pam made it through. I looked in my rear view mirror getting over and the turn lane and turning into traffic.

"Where are we going?"

"This ice cream place down the street. I could use something sweet." I said with a wink. I pull into the parking lot and we walked inside. the clerk greeted us and I smiled.

"yes can I have a chocolate ice cream sundae with white chocolate chips and caramel sauce." I said and Emily raised an eyebrow.

"I'll have a Neapolitan with caramel sauce." I paid for the ice cream and we sat. we talked about any and everything. when we finally got home we went upstairs to call it a night.

"I'm sorry." Emily said and I turned my head to look at her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"how I was acting before dinner."

"you don't need to apologize for that. you don't want me to go. that just shows me how much you really love me."

"and how much is that?"

"just a little." I said demonstrating with my fingers.

"Ha I love you more than the stars in the sky."

"that's great and all but I love you like a figure eight." she laughed and kissed my forehead.

"you are a nerd."

"an cute nerd though."

"no you a sexy nerd."

"kinky."

"shut up." she laughed hitting my arm. "Go to sleep."

with that I closed my eyes and fell asleep peacefully in the arms of the woman I love.

**A/N: okay so I know its been slow but I am working on chapters in between homework, studying and test I have to take. **

**let me address a few things: The conversation at the lunch table with Emily, Shay, Kim and Cameron was an actual conversation that took place with a few of my friends. Cameron (not the guys real name of course) asked my friend was she gay and I say what (Shay) said. Kim part was when we were sitting at the table eating with a group of our friends and one of our friends was biting his boyfriends arm (for some strange reason). this girl said that to me and two other girls not directly to them. **

***The girl who said that, she was raised that way but no one was offend because you cant help what a person opinion is***

**As to Maya saying "I love you like a figure eight" for those who don't know if you turn the number 8 sideways you get the Math symbol for Infinity . **

**Other than that, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Of course please review and if you have any questions please feel free to PM me. **

_**Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. I appreciate every single one even the negatives. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Year and an Half Later…**

**Emily POV:**

I walked into our apartment after a long swim practice. "Maya, Babe I'm home!" I yelled into the quiet place. Maya came walking out the room with a piss look on her face. "Why you look mad?" I asked taking a drink from my water bottle.

"Who is Gerald? Why the hell are you flirting with him?" I looked at her with a confused face that changed into shocked then anger.

"Why the hell are you on my facebook page? Why the hell are you reading my messages?"

"you left your laptop up and when I went to close it those messages were up. Who the hell is Gerald?"

"Just some guy."

"oh looking for a boyfriend because you are about to lose a girlfriend."

"Seriously Mayan?" I asked laughing. "He is a friend nothing more."

"Really? those messages aren't something your friends send you."

"want me to prove it?"

"yes!" she yelled and I walked into our room grabbing my lap top and walking back to the kitchen sitting at the table logging into facebook. I went to Gerald name and seen he was online.

_**G:Hey Emily**_

_**E: Hey Gerald**_

_**G:How are you**_

_**E: Good Thanks but there something I need to tell you**_

_**G: what**_

_**E: well my girlfriend thinks we are flirting with each other and she I guess wants me to tell you I am a lesbian**_

_**G: ha ha I know you are it said it on your profile that you r interested in girls and in a relationship with Maya. plus the pictures a quite obvious. **_

_**G: P.S. Maya is beautiful too**_

_**E: Thank you **_

_**G: I'll ttyl I see I have gotten you in some trouble**_

I grabbed Maya's waist and pulled her in between my legs. "I told you." I said in a soft whisper. "I love you and only you. You telling me in the almost four years we been together you still don't trust me?"

"I do trust you but when I seen that I got pissed off."

"I'm proud you're my girlfriend. I mean have you seen your sexy ass." she smiled and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. I lean forward placing my head on her stomach kissing it softly. "I'm sorry."

"What where those messages?" I started to laugh. I pushed her back a little to explain what she read.

"Gerald is having trouble telling this girl he likes her. He said she has been his friend since they were kids but he doesn't know how to tell her. I told him to act as if I was the girl and I would tell him what he was doing wrong."

"But instead he was doing everything right which made it look like—"

"I was flirting. Exactly."

"He ever get the girl?"

"no he hasn't told her yet." I said rubbing my thumbs on her protruding hip bone. I lean forward and kiss the expose skin under her tank top. she let a moan escape her throat as I continue to kiss the skin.

"bedroom?" she asked and I nodded my head following her.

Maya had her head in the crook of my neck kissing it softly. "Have I ever said how much I love fighting?"

"Shut up." she laughed into my neck. "How was class today?"

"good actually but practice was cruel."

"coach work my baby today."

"yes but I beat my time by two seconds." I said and Maya lifted her head up.

"That's great baby."

"yeah coach think I'm the next Olympian."

"And how right she is." she said kissing my lips softly.

"How was school for you?"

"Boring. Art classes are interesting but they are so boring but my art class I have tomorrow we are having a Model and are suppose to draw a still body."

"Nude?"

"yeah nude."

"have fun doing that." I said trying to make it sound as sarcastic as possible but internally I was laughing.

"It's apart of my class work I can't not do it." with that I burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"I don't care that the model is going to be nude."

"but you—you seemed—really? I thought you were mad."

"pssh no." I said rolling my neck.

"Cocky?" A big smiled crossed my face.

"I learned from the best sweet heart." I lifted her chin tapping it with my index finger before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom. I walked out pulling my hair up into a messy bun, pulling on a tank top and sweat pants. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, order Chinese please."

"I was going to cook."

"Okay order Chinese and put it on a plate like you cooked." I faux laughing a shot her an bird. "I can make that happen." I grabbed the Chinese menu and order sweet and sour chicken vegetable fried rice, four egg rolls and a cup of sweet and sour sauce.

"I order the usual." I said jumping back into our bed and opening my lap top.

"getting back on facebook?" she asked and I could hear the bitterness under her tone.

"Yes." I said logging in and went straight to Hanna's page. "Hanna said she was uploading pictures from the fashion show in Paris and I want to see them. I started looking at the different photos when I seen the most absolutely beautiful dress. "I love this." I said and Maya leaned over to see it.

"Buy it."

"No."

"Yes you like right?"

"yes but doesn't mean I need to have it."

"if my girl wants it my girl gets it."

"Well, I don't want it I like it that's it." she nodded her head giving an 'mhm' sounded. thirty minutes passed and I food finally came. We sat in front of the TV in the living room watching Identity Thief. My phone started to ring and I paused the movie.

"Em!" Maya whined.

"Hold on its my mom." I answered the phone to hear my mom talking to what sounded like my dad.

'_Mom'_

'_hey Em your dad and I are flying in tomorrow afternoon around two'_

'_you're coming to Philly'_

'_yeah we miss you guys'_

'_we miss you too'_

'_plus Mrs. Hastings is having a party and invited us to come so we are flying in for that'_

'_Oh yeah I forgot about the party for Spencer and Toby'_

'_I will call you or text you when we land'_

'_want me to pick you guys up'_

'_no thanks we are staying at a hotel'_

'_you guys can just stay here we have room' _Maya slapped my arm and shook her head no.

'_no the hotel will be fine'_

'_mom no you and dad and just stay here its final'_

'_alright we still are taking a taxi go to swim practice'_

'_alright bye mom I love you'_

'_love you too'_

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Maya asked with her eyes wide.

"What!"

"Your parents can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Because I doubt they want to hear what we do almost every night."

"Good thing that's not happening for awhile right?" she lean back into the couch knowing she was in trouble. She hated when she got in trouble and I refuse to have sex with her. Last time I was mad at her she was sexual frustrated for four months. It didn't help that I walked around in the smallest and tightest outfits I own and one night I went to bed in nothing but my bra and panties. her favorite ones too and she wasn't allowed to touch. The next morning I had breakfast in bed, she ran me the most relaxing bath and apologized until I told her to shut up.

"Em I didn't—"

"Don't even try it. I don't want my parents who I barely see staying at a hotel. its only for a few days. they are leaving in a couple days."

"You're lucky I actually like you parents." I laughed kissing her cheek pressing play to finish watching the movie.

The next morning I woke up and Maya wasn't in bed. I grabbed my phone and seen Maya name on a text.

_I went to school early. I needed to get some art supplies I forgot to get yesterday call me when you leave the house. xoxo I love you – Maya_

My classes didn't started until twelve and since I had time I made breakfast then took a shower.

**Maya POV:**

"Maya!" I heard my name being called and I turned to see my best friend Danielle. We have become very close over the last two years I been at NYU. we are both in the art department and share very similar classes.

"What's up Danny."

"Nothing thought we could talk before class."

"yeah what do you want to talk about."

"okay so you know how I been talking to this guy named Alex right?"

"yeah about six months now?"

"yeah okay he wants to go to the next step of the relationship but I don't know."

"next step as in what?" I asked stopping in my steps and looking at her. I know she isn't talking about marriage because if that is the case the answer will be hell—

"Sex." she whispered looking around to see if anyone was paying attention.

"you haven't did it with him yet?" she slapped my arm and I grabbed it in faux hurt.

"do I look like some bimbo to you? no I have had sex with him yet."

"most people do that on the third date."

"well I'm not most people. You do know you give a little of yourself to everyone you sleep with." I shrugged my shoulder. "I bet you got like twenty people on your list."

"wrong."

"how many in the last year?"

"one."

"last three?"

"one. I have been with Emily for almost five years so back to you. are you ready for that?"

"yes its been like forever but no." I sighed tilting my head to look at her.

"Its either yes or no."

"I don't know. My body screams yes but something deep down say no."

"listen to the deep down and say no."

"why?"

"have you guys got tested yet?"

"no."

"then the answer is no." she shrugged her shoulder and looped her arm around mines.

"So where are you going?"

"Art room I need to get some supplies for this model coming in."

"Why not the art store?" she asked looking at me.

"because I already bought it but I left it in the Art room." we started walking to the art room when Danielle spoke up again.

"There is this party happening tonight. you want to come?"

"I don't know."

"bring Emily with you. there is going to be beer."

"Umm, I have to ask Em tonight. but text me the details in case I want to come." the rest of the day went by as normal and when I got home Emily was in the kitchen cooking dinner. I walked up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, how was school?"

"School was school. where are you parents?"

"They are out in the city looking around. they should be back soon."

"what are you cooking it smells amazing?"

"Grilled chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans."

"I love you."

"I hope you love me for me not my food." she laughed and I placed a kissed under her ear.

"both of those and more." I walked around to sit on the stool and watch her cook. "Babe, Danny asked did I want to come to a party tonight? I was wondering could I go?"

"Maya I can't tell you where you can and cannot go."

"I know but I still wanted to ask you. Do you want to come?"

"go hang out with your friends." she said but the look on her face said something else.

"But she extended the offer to you as well. Babe come please!" I begged and she looked at me. I small smile started to form on her face and I knew she was going to come.

"okay let's go."

"Yay!" I said dancing my arms in the air.

"you're silly."

"but you love it." I walked back into the kitchen placing a soft but passionate kiss on her lips as a way of saying thank you before going to sit on the couch to watch some TV.

Emily doesn't like it when she is cooking and I try to help. she said I'm a control freak when it comes to cooking and I try to take over. I don't know what she is talking about, I'm not a control freak. But when have this rule now that whenever one or the other is cooking the other isn't allowed to help unless it is asked. The pass few years me and Em have been through a lot. once we moved to NYC we started to argue a lot. I mean every little thing we were fighting about.

We were used to living together but living together in our own place, in a new city, going to different school and being busy all the time really messed with our relationship. One night we got into a argument for the fact that I came home extremely late and didn't call her.

"_Where the hell have you been? I was worried about you."_

"_I was at school."_

"_oh you was at school. at eleven o'clock Maya!"_

"_Yes I was working on my project that I have."_

"_and your phone?"_

"_what about it?"_

"_it must not work because you could have called."_

"_I could've but I didn't. I didn't know I had to call my mom and tell her everywhere I'm going to be."_

"_no but you should at least think that your girlfriend is going to be worried."_

"_Can I come home and have peace and quiet one day or are you going to bitch every time I walk through that door?"_

"_if you didn't give me reasons to bitch then you would."_

"_what reas—you know what I done. I'm going to bed."_

"_not my bed, you're on the couch for the next week."_

"_this is my house I'm not sleeping on no couch but you can feel free too."_

"_you know what I moving out and you can have your damn house and your peace and quiet because I am through with your bull shit."_

_Emily walked passed me and into the bed room. she grabbed a duffle bag and started throwing her stuff into it. I walked in shutting the door behind me and locking it. she turned and looked at me but shook her head and continue throwing clothes in the bag. _

_As quick as the clothes were going in, I was taking them back out. "Stop!" I yelled at her and she rolled her eyes pushing me away. "Emily Stop!" I yelled again. when she looked up at me her eyes were cold. she pushed me back with more force and I stumbled backwards towards the door. I walked back over grabbing the bag and dumping all of the clothes on our bed._

"_What the hell did you do that for!" she yelled at me and I grabbed her arms._

"_Stop!" I started trying to stop the tears that were burning the back of my eyes. "Stop—I don't want you to leave. I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry I should have called and I should have known you were going to be worried but I wasn't thinking okay. Don't go. Stop packing."_

"_No this is your house remember! So I'm leaving your house!"_

"_This is as much as my house as it is yours." I said pushing her to sit down on the bed. I grabbed her clothes putting them back in the drawer and getting on my knees in front of her._

"_I'm sorry—just please don't go. I will sleep on the couch as long as you want me to. Baby I love you so much. And I know making excuses isn't going to help me here but I am stressed out from school and I guess—"_

"_you come home and take it out on me. I'm stressed to Maya but I don't come home yelling and screaming."_

"_I know I'm sorry please baby forgive me." her eyes started to soften and the brown eyes I loved to look at glazed over in tears. I wiped her eyes with my thumb and kissed her lips softly. _

"_I'm going to my new bed." I stood up kissing her forehead before unlocking the door. I swung the door open and felt a hand on my wrist. _

"_Don't." she whispered out pulling back towards her. "Don't go." she pulled me onto the bed and we crawled to the top. she cuddled into my side and drew circles on my stomach. _

"_don't you ever think about leaving me." I whispered running my fingers through her hair._

"_I wasn't going anywhere. I was hoping you would have stopped me before I leave."_

"_I love you too much to let you go. you have my heart."_

"_can we just go to sleep and talk in the morning?" I nodded my head and kissed her temple. we fell asleep in complete silence, cuddle into each other as if we were one. _

"Penny for your thought?" Emily asked sitting next to me.

"just thinking."

"about?"

"that time you threaten to leave and move out."

she chuckled. "Yeah I remember that. it was freshmen year and you came home late."

"yeah and you were bitching."

"why were you thinking about that?"

"because of this morning."

"I told you—"

"I know I should have believed you but I don't like it when other people talk to you that way. I barely like it when people say hey or even look your direction."

"well while you were being nosey you should have read all of the messages."

"I was too pissed to read more."

"Do you think I would hide something from you?"

"no."

"Maya, you know the password to my phone, my computer hell even my voicemail. My password to my E-mail, facebook, twitter and anything else I have is all one thing."

"You don't have to tell me."

"you're right I don't but I want to. My password to everything is Maya Anne St. Germain." I looked at Emily and she nodded her head. "You're my world and I thought I was the perfect password for everything."I just stared at her until I finally found my words.

"I trust you completely and you know the saying 'if you go searching for something you are going to find something'. I should have just I don't know—not looking through your things."

"baby curiosity get the best of us sometimes." she said giving me a kiss. the door swung open and Pam and John walked in.

"Hey girls."

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chaptered. TBH I don't like it and it was just something I needed to do to get on with the story. if you don't like It I completely understand. Until next time readers.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Emily POV:**

I woke up laying in Maya's arms. neither of us had school today and I was happy to just lay here. But we can't because Spencer's parents are throwing a party for her and Toby today. Why? Don't know they wouldn't say I guess we will find out once we get there.

"What are you thinking about?" Maya's raspy voice shook me out of my thoughts and I kissed her neck.

"Nothing, just how I like waking up in your arms."

"I like it too but I prefer doing something else right now."

"My, no, my parents are here."

"As if we haven't done it with them in the house before." she started kissing down my neck and I bite my bottom lip.

"Mayan, stop." I let out with a breath. she groan rolling over onto her back.

"when are your parents leaving?"

"in three days."

"three days?" she basically yelled rolling over onto her side with her eyes wide. I simply nodded my head and smiled. "this is not funny. Em, when have I ever gone three days without any?"

"when I'm on my period." I stated matter of factly.

"our periods are in sync Em, plus that doesn't count." she whined and I smiled at how cute she is being. "can you wipe that smile off your face?" I shook my head chucking a little. "I hate you right." she huffed falling back on her back. I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom turning the shower on. I grabbed my ipod hooking it up to the speaker and turning it on. I strip my clothes off and walk out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Em, didn't you take a shower already?" Maya asked and I nodded my head.

"I did but I forgot something."

"like?"

"you. are you coming?" she smiled jumping out of the bed and grabbed my waist pushing me back into the bathroom. After our little sexcapade in the shower, we actually took one and climbed into bed. I laid with my head on Maya's shoulder kissing her collarbone.

"That was fun."

"yeah it was."

"I wonder if they heard you."

"One ew, I really hope they didn't and two, they would have heard you not me."

"ouch." she faux hurt covering her mouth. "Plus I can't help that you are just amazing at what you do." I laughed slapping her side.

"Shut up." she kissed my forehead and I sighed.

"Can I ask you a question?" I nodded my head moving back so I was looking her in the eyes. "Do you ever think about us getting married and having kids one day?"

"like all the time. I knew from the first time we hung out I didn't want to not hand out with you a day after that. The first time we kiss, I knew I couldn't live without that. And what we just did in there definitely couldn't live without. Us being married would mean I get to wake up every morning knowing that for the rest of my life I would have those things." I kiss her neck before continuing. "As for a kids, when the day come when we decided to finally bring a little Maya into this world will be the most happiest day of my life tied with our wedding."

"a little Maya?"

"yeah, I would love to have two of you to love."

"you really see me carrying a baby?"

"I see both of us actually."

"good because I want a little Emily running around eventually."

"what if we have a little boy?"

"doesn't matter he will still be a little one of one of us."

"what made you bring this up?"

"I don't know. I just been thinking about it lately. like I want to get married soon, like after we graduate and start a family soon after that."

"sound like a plan to me." I let out a yawn and Maya pulls me into her body.

"go to sleep Em, I love you."

"I love you too Mayan." I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up to the smell of food but I knew Maya was cooking because she was laying under me still.

"god, I miss your mom's cooking."

"morning." I whispered out. "and yes I do too." I lean up kissing her lips softly before rolling out of bed heading to the bathroom. I walk out and Maya is grabbing clothes out of the closets.

"I'm going to take a shower and bed out in a few."

"okay." I walk into the living room to smell coffee and bacon. "Morning." I said walking around the corner and smiling at my parents. 'Morning' they say as I grab two cups out of the cabinet and pouring myself a cup.

"sleep well?" I asked sitting at the breakfast bar with my dad.

"Up until someone started to blast music."

"sorry." I said looking down into my coffee cup.

"its fine Emmy, I remember how you use to irritate your mom by playing music in the shower."

"yeah, I forgot our annoying it was."

"Maya doesn't mind because she does it too."

"where is Maya?"

"In the shower." I took a sip to hide the blush I felt creeping up. "She will be out soon."

"have you seen much of the girls?" my mom asked flipping some pancakes.

"Yeah, they come over on the weekends mostly and we hang out. Of course Hanna takes us shopping much to my dislike."

"How is school coming along?" my dad asked.

"great actually. Coach said I'm one of the best they have seen in awhile and he is sure I will be swimming soon for my gold medal." we talk for about ten more minutes when I heard the bedroom door open. I get up from my seat to refill my cup and pour Maya's cup of coffee. I sit down as she is walking up to the bar.

"Thanks." she said kissing my cheek. "Morning Mrs. and Mr. Fields."

"Morning Maya." they said together as my mom starts moving the food to the table. we sit around the table and once again the subject is back to school. Breakfast was wrapping up when Maya's phone started to ring.

"Em, can you answer that for me." she yelled from the kitchen and I grabbed her phone.

_Hello_

_Maya?_

_No its Emily, Maya is washing dishes_

_Tell her I need to talk to her_

_Okay hold on_

"My, Amari said she needs to talk you!" I yell and Maya walks over grabbing her phone.

**Maya POV:**

_hey Mari what's wrong_

_everything my life is just upside down and I need your voice of positivity right now_

_tell me what's wrong_

I step outside on the porch and sit back on the lounge chairs.

_you remember that guy I went with for like two days right_

_yeah_

_so I told Lynn that I didn't like him like that and that when got into a big argument. I said I'm not talking to him or about him. but they kept on talking about him so I ignored the rest of the convo because they obviously wasn't listening to me. Plus it wouldn't work out because I'm busy with school and her and my other friend want to keep talking about him. which I don't care but its annoying as hell. My mom calls me the other day and tells me she not feeling well and I found out im failing like two classes. I'm stressed._

_Amari, please slow down_

_Sorry. I come home one day and who is sitting in my living room, he is talking to Lynn._

_I thought Lynn said she was going to punch him in the face the next time she saw him_

_exactly but no she is sitting there hold a full conversation I left ignoring him and stayed at my cousin house that night. When I came home after class the next day, I took a shower did some homework. I heard someone knock on the door and heard Lynn talking to someone. I walk out and guess who?_

_Joshua_

_exactly I packed me a bag and left. Now I must say when I broke up with him I said we could be friends because that's all I felt towards him. he said no and started acting like a baby because he wanted to be more and he dropped the L word on me like he knows me or something. _

_He said I love you_

_Yes and that I'm afraid to be loved but really I said I don't want a boyfriend because I'm too busy right now_

_Understandable_

_so now Lynn and him are all buddy buddy and I feel uncomfortable so I left and stayed at my cousins house._

_now where do I come in to help_

_am I over reacting_

_no you asked to be friends and he decline the offer. The fact that she is your friend and you told her you wasn't talking and she keeps bringing him over to where you live is rude. Tell her everything you just told me and calm down. Focus on school girl and not that BS Lynn has going on._

_thanks_

_you just have to ignore Lynn stupidity sometimes_

_I know but it just pissed me off because I'm so stressed out with everything and she doesn't know how stressed I am. plus she didn't know all about the conversation we had she just knew about the 'I'm not talking to him part'_

_and she should have respected that and not try to force it_

_exactly_

_just talk to her_

_okay I will thanks Maya_

_no problem Mari, I'll see you Monday_

_love ya_

_love ya too_

I hung up the phone walking back inside shaking my head. "What's wrong with her?"

"Ever since she meet Lynn, her life is nothing but drama.

"What Lynn do now?"

"That guy Mari was talking to and 'went with' for two days." I stopped and she nodded her head. "Lynn keeps bringing him to their house."

"Why?"

"She doesn't know but its pissing her off because she is stressed completely out."

"dang I feel sorry for her."

"yeah I told her to just talk to Lynn."

"Girls we are going to go ahead and head to the Hastings to help with everything." Mrs. Fields said stepping into the living room. they left and I sat back on the couch.

"We have a long day ahead of us."

**A/N: I know short I'm sorry but The Hastings celebration will be next chapter promise and it will be longer?**

**What do you think about Amari? **

**What do you think Amari should do?**

**Hoped you enjoyed. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. If you have any questions leave a review or PM me. Whatever is best for you. **

**UNT….**


End file.
